Snow Fall in Summer
by animejunky78
Summary: This is simply a romantic story about Toshiro Hitsugaya. It's just a side story and has no relavence to the main story line of the manga. It takes place after Aizen has left the Soul Society. I hope you enjoy it, and remember to review.
1. Observation

_Bleach and it's characters are the Property of Tite Kubo._

_I hope you enjoy this story. Please review_.

1 Observation

It was spring in the Soul Society. The cherry trees were blooming and the grass was green. Warm breezes swirled through the barracks and up to the roof tops. The air was full of sweet smells of blossoms and nectar. During these times everyone was more at ease then usual, and it was a peaceful time for the shinigami. The slower pace of life during these periods of isolated quiet were enjoyed by all. Life was truly sweet for all in the Soul Society.

The Soul Reaper academy was in their spring term. For a small group, this would be their last term. Graduation was approaching. Many of the graduates in the advanced class were working extra hard; being they were the most likely to be placed in one of the thirteen court guard squads. This honor was not taken lightly by any of the students. Many in the advanced class had hopes of being a seated officer and strived to obtain that.

This time of year was a favorite of Captain Kyouraku. So many of the girls in the Soul Reaper academy were more then willing to talk with a Captain, and Shunsui took full advantage. He was always more interested in the girls of the academy. This year was no different. In fact this year was a bit more interesting then most, because of a young woman that was in the advanced class. She was suppose to quite a bit smarter then her fellow classmates and very skilled with her sword. Some had called her a prodigy, others a genius, but nonetheless she was exceptional to her teachers.

Captain Kyouraku was walking to the academy training grounds when he saw the Captain of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The young captain was sitting on the roof top of the squad barracks. He looked to be enjoying the breeze and was relaxed.

"Hey, Toshiro." Shunsui called up to him. "What cha doing up there?"

"Nothing." he replied closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"I thought you might want to join me." the brown haired man continued.

"Why would I want to do that?" he opened his eyes and looked at the man below him.

"Well, I am going to the academy to check out some of the new graduates. I hear there is one or two of real interest." he smiled at the thought.

"Really, and why would I be interested in them."

"Well, the one girl is suppose to be as smart as you..." he turned his head and pulled down his hat, "maybe even smarter."

This statement did catch Toshiro's attention. It is said that prodigy like him only came around every hundred years or so, but the rumors had already placed this girl in that category.

"Very well." the silver haired man jumped down from his perch to join his fellow captain.

They walked to the academy grounds without saying much to one another. When they got to the outside wall. The older captain turned to the other and suggested not walking through the front door, but to rather go to one of the top balconies that was overlooking the training grounds.

"That way we don't distract the young cadets." he said with his usual devious grin.

"Fine" was all the response from the other captain.

The two made their way to one of the upper balconies that overlooked the training grounds of the academy. Shunsui immediately started looking around for this girl that everyone had so much to say about. Hitsugaya on the other had didn't seem so interested, although he was scanning with his eyes. The way he figured it, if she was really that impressive she would be easy to spot, and sure enough she was. She was in the katana skills class in a one on one fight with a class mate. It was all true, she was very impressive. She managed to easily disarm her classmate within two minutes. Her classmate being a man that was at least twice her size made it that much more magnificent. When she rejoined her classmates it was obvious that she was not very tall herself, but was very well respected by her peers. This intrigued Toshiro, and now he was more interested.

"She is something, hah." Shunsui said while jabbing Toshiro in his side.

"Yeah, I grant you she is very good with her sword." he admitted.

"Should we go down and introduce ourselves?" Kyouraku grinned.

"Not yet. Lets see what else she can do." Hitsugaya folded his arms across his chest and continued to watch.

While looking down at this girl talking with her classmates, he thought sure he saw her look up at the two of them. That couldn't be right though. The two captains took care to hide their spiritual pressure, so as not to be noticed. Maybe she was something special after all, he thought to himself. The class then moved on to the Kidou field. The two captains changed their position on the balcony to better observe the class. Again the brown haired girls skills were striking. Her Kidou was not as good as her sword skill but she was still very talented and quite a bit better then others in the class. Both captains were very exhilarated by their object of interest. After the kidou class the group broke for lunch. Shunsui decided to go down and talk with the group; so Toshiro went along with him.

They came into the group and excused their interruption. All the cadets jumped up and gave a bow to the captains. Shunsui took the advantage of his rank and talked freely with the girls; while Toshiro stood silent. The unlucky thing for them was that the girl that they were most interested in was not there. How had they missed her? After a nice chat with the group they excused themselves and turned to leave.

The young captain kept his ams crossed the whole time and said very little and continued in this way to the gate. Before reaching the gate a voice called them both from behind,

"Excuse me captains." the voice was feminine and soft. The two men turned to see who had called them.

It was the girl that they had come to contemplate. She was small in most respects. Not very tall with a small delicate frame. Her hair was a dark brown and was held up at the back of her head by a clip, while a few long strands hung around her face. She had pale green eyes and beautiful skin. Although she had a small frame she was very voluptuous. She was very lovely and Captain Kyouraku was not shy about this. He swept in and took her hand. Then bowed low and kissed it. The poor girl was blushing crimson with embarrassment. She pulled her hand away and stepped back a bit.

"I just wanted to apologize for not being present when you visited." she said softly.

"I usually eat alone, and leave my group for lunch. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you came. I didn't think you were going to come down and visit, because you both stayed on the balcony for so long." she bowed again.

"That's quite alright. This is not a formal visit." Captain Kyouraku assured her. "What is your name?"

"Yuri." she said.

"Yuri, what?" he persisted.

"Just Yuri is fine, sir." she smiled and turned to Toshiro. Her gaze made him uncomfortable for some reason. She stepped toward him and bowed again.

"You are Captain Hitsugaya correct?" as she bowed he could see her cleavage that she was trying hard to cover, but was hard to do so with her size.

"Yes." he finally lowered his arms.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you and have been most interested in meeting you, sir." she stood up straight again.

"You are one of only two captain that discovered Aizen's betrayal. That is very admirable. They say that you are one of the smartest students to have come through the soul reaper academy."

"I guess. I don't know." he was amazed at the information that she had. She was very bright indeed.

"I'm sorry sir. I am talking to much. Usually I don't go on like this, but I have learned a lot about you since being here and I am fascinated....." she blushed and stopped. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." she bowed again, turned and ran away.

"Well, she seems to like you Toshiro." Kyouraku smiled and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Then turned to exit through the gate.

The young captain stood there for a moment, baffled at the girls behavior, and turned and left.

Yuri was blushing all the way back to class. She was so embarrassed by her behavior. _'Why did I carry on like that? I was such an idiot."_ she thought to herself. When she got back to class she cleared her thoughts and continued her day with out too much trouble. Graduation was only a week away and she had to concentrate. She so wanted to be apart of the one of the thirteen squads. Although all her teachers and classmates assured her, she was still doubtful of being able to obtain a seat. She was always in doubt of her own abilities. The end of this week they would be undergoing the process of gaining their own zanpakutou. She was very nervous about this.

Toshiro and Shunsui walked back to their squad barracks quietly. Each lost in their own thoughts. Shunsui's thoughts were pretty obvious to the other man. Since he was known as a womanizer his companion could only imagine what he was thinking about the young woman they had just met. Any of the young woman they had just met for that matter. Toshiro on the other hand meditated quite solemnly on the last girl they talked with. She was interesting. From what they had observed she was very talented in many areas and was indeed very smart. Why she wouldn't give her last name was a mystery, but not very important. Kyouraku was right though she was very pretty, and Toshiro like her mannerisms. Maybe he would consider her for his squad.

"Later, Toshiro." Shunsui waved lazily at the other captain and left for his captains chambers.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

2 Unexpected Visitor

That night was quiet for everyone in the barracks. Rangiku was lazing on the couch in the office as she usually did and the Captain sat behind the desk. The days paperwork was done and he turned the chair so he could look out the window behind the desk. There was a knock on the door and a voice from the other side. A man, a member of the squad, was asking permission to enter. There was a visitor for the captain he announced. Hitsugaya was surprised at this. Who was coming to visit him? The captain gave permission to enter, and Rangiku sat up on the couch.

The squad member entered with a young girl behind him. Both were bowed in respect for the captain.

"Sir, this cadet wished to speak with you." the man never raised his eyes to the captain.

"Very well. Thank you." and the man exited the room and slid the door closed after him.

"I'm sorry for coming here sir. I was hoping to talk to you if you would allow me." it was the same girl from that afternoon.

"Well now, aren't you a cute little thing." Rangiku's voice rang out. "Boy captain, you must have made an impression earlier."

"Rangiku, shut up, and get out." he closed his eyes and scowled at her.

Rangiku was reluctant to leave. This should be interesting she thought. Girls never come to see the captain. She left but stood outside the door to try to listen. Both the girl inside and the captain turned their heads toward the door. They both knew that she was standing there.

"Rangiku, I said to get lost." he barked at her.

"Ah, but sir." she whined

"Get going." and she reluctantly walked away at her fun being spoiled.

"How can I help you." he started.

Her head was down and she moved to stand in front of the desk. She seemed very concerned about something.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions if it's O'kay." her voice was very soft and quiet.

"I will do my best." he told her, growing a bit softer due to her discomfort.

"Captain, is it possible for you to tell me a bit about the other captains. I would like to know something of their character and their squads?"

"Sure, I guess. But why would you like to know about them?" now he was really puzzled.

"I need to know to which squads I should apply to. I am told that I have a lot of options and I needed to know which is the best."

"I see." he crossed his arms again, and closed his eyes in thoughtfulness. He contemplated things for a moment and continued.

"Well, there is the second division, under Captain Soi Fong, which is the stealth force. This is very prestigious, but requires extra training."

"No, I don't think that's for me. I couldn't see myself as an assassin."

"Then there is Captain Unohana of the fourth division. This is the medical squad and I honestly don't see you there. That would be a waste of your talents." he said absentmindedly.

"Thank you, sir." she blushed.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "Captain Kuchiki is the sixth division captain and very tough. A possibility though. You are good enough for him I dare say."

"O'kay. Do you know him well." she inquired.

"Not really. There aren't many people that are close to him."

"There is also Captain Komamura of the seventh division. A good man and good captain. The men in that squad might give you a hard time though, but I feel they would grow to respect you and your abilities."

"Captain Kyouraku you met today. He would be an excellent captain for you, although he can be difficult at times with his behavior." he was reluctant to say to much about his fellow captain and his flirtatious habits.

"Yeah, I don't think I could work with a womanizer like that." she suddenly realized her disrespect and gasped. "I'm sorry sir. I meant no disrespect."

"That's fine. It is the truth. He would be difficult in that respect but he would be good to you. He is one of the older captains and has been around longer then most. He and captain Ukitake of the thirteen division are good friends. Captain Ukitake would be a good choice. He is very well respected by all, and is very smart too. Although he has health issues it doesn't stop him often. He would be an excellent choice."

"What about the eleventh and twelfth divisions?" she asked.

"I wouldn't recommend either of them for you." he started. "Captain Zaraki of the eleventh division is very difficult and likes nothing more then to fight. On top of that besides his Lieutenant there are no females in his squad that I know of. The twelfth division Captain is the head of the Department of Technological Research and is a bit creepy if you ask me. I'm afraid that you would become one of his subjects." he grimaced at this last thought.

"And what about you, sir. Would I be acceptable to enter your squad." she blushed while looking at the captain.

"Well...." he wasn't sure what to say, "of course. Your abilities are impressive and you would be a great asset to my squad." he became uncomfortable again.

"Thank you, sir." she replied, and turned to leave, but she turned around again at the door.

"One more thing, sir, if you don't mind?"

He stood up and walked in and stood next to her.

"Where you scared when you went to get your zanpakutou?" this was her real reason for coming here he figured.

"Yeah, I think everyone is." he said, "You shouldn't worry about it. It will work out fine. You have excellent abilities and good instincts. It will work out fine. Now let me escort you back to your dorm so you don't get into trouble."

"Thank you,sir. I really appreciate it." she lowered her head and walked out of the office.

The two walked quietly through the courtyard and out to the city area. Hitsugaya had some questions for her but didn't know how to ask her. Toshiro was never good at talking to females. Rangiku and Momo where the only girls that he ever really talked to. Rangiku was always a hand full and it was exhausting for him, but Momo was like a sister to him. They had lived together before either had joined the Soul Reaper academy. He was very close to her and was always protecting her. Even more so after what happened with Aizen. He felt it was his duty. This girl, however, was different. She was attractive and quiet, and very modest. These were things that he liked about her. He finally thought to ask her about her name.

"So, will you tell me a little bit about yourself. Like your full name?"

"I guess. I try to keep things quiet, but I guess I could tell you. After all you were nice enough to see me and answer my questions. I can return the favor." she paused for a while though.

"Well, I am Yuri Kumari" she began, " You may not know my family, but I come from Rukone district three."

He was surprised to hear this. Most people from the families of the higher districts didn't keep it quiet the way she did. Most of them would broadcast it and try to use it to their advantage. However, she did not do this. The families in the higher districts were wealthier families and they took every advantage at the Soul Reaper Academy.

"I wanted to enter the academy a long time ago, but my mom would not allow it. She made me wait until my younger sister was old enough to take over the household duties. She really didn't want me to go at all. If it had been left to her I would have been married by now, but that was not for me." she giggled a bit.

"My father always said I was too smart for that." she smiled thinking of her father. "He had bigger ideas for me, and I only wanted to be a soul reaper."

"I wanted to do it fairly though. Not using my family status to get special treatment. So, I don't tell anyone who I am." she looked nervous all of a sudden, she turned to the Captain and put both her hands on his arm.

"Please, don't tell anyone." she pleaded.

"That's of no concern to me. I have no need to tell anyone about your family." he was looking at her hands while they gripped tight to his arm. Her hands felt soft and gave him a burning feeling. He was very uncomfortable, and thankfully when she took her hands away again.

By this time they were back at the academy and they had walked in through the main gate. They saw a teacher that bowed his head to the captain and Toshiro nodded back. No one stopped them when they saw that she was with a captain. He walked her up to the front of her dorm.

"Thank you for your time, sir." with a bow she turned to leave.

"Captain Hitsugaya." he said to her.

She turned and nodded with a smile. Turning away he left as well. She was more and more interesting he thought to himself.


	3. Squad Placement

_A few notes to the readers. My spelling for one. While researching material for this story I found that there are several different spellings out there pertaining to the world of Bleach. It all depends on which web site you go to. So If I misspell these words I'm sorry there are at least a couple to choose from. Also, my spelling errors I apologize for I am self editing and I miss things. So, just send me a note so I can correct it. Thank you to those that already have._

_My last notes pertain to the last chapter. About Yuri being from a wealthy family in Rukon district three. This information is based on what is said in the anime season two. The Rukon district is explained as the higher numbers being poorer and the lower numbers being richer. Then when you flash back to Renji and Rukia in soul reaper academy it is mentioned that the cadets from the wealthier districts are something of spoiled brats and take advantage of their status. I may have misunderstood this, but this is what I am working off of._

3 Squad Placement

Graduation had come and everyone had made it through the ordeal of receiving their zanpakutou. Yuri was relieved that the whole thing went as smooth as Captain Hitsugaya had said. The day after, she had put in her applications with a couple of different squads, but hoped that Captain Hitsugaya would accept hers before anyone else. She had long admired him, even longer then she let on.

When she was younger he had come into the third district were she lived. He was sent with a small squad to kill a hollow that had come into the area. The fight took place close to her home and she went outside to watch it. She had watched as he delivered the final blow to the hollow. He was so handsome and brave, she thought. From that time she had had a crush on the Captain and wanted nothing more then to be a soul reaper, and be in his squad. As she grew older her crush turned to respect and admiration. Then while at the academy she had learned even more about him and her admiration grew still more.

The graduates stood in formation in the front yard of the academy to receive their squad assignments. Yuri was nervous and was holding her breath. When it came time for her to step forward and receive her assignment she was lightheaded from holding her breath. She breathed in deeply to regain some of her composer. She walked to the front to face her instructors. The head of the academy looked through his papers and looked up to her,

"Congratulations, you have been assigned to the Tenth squad with Captain Hitsugaya. You are to report tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." she took her orders, bowed and returned to her place in the formation.

She kept her composer but was smiling on the inside. The assignment that she wanted had come through. This was great she thought inwardly, and glowed outwardly.

Graduation celebrations were long and joyous for the class. Most of the new graduates were still intoxicated from the night before. Yuri made sure to keep her festivities under control. She was determined to make a good impression on her first day. Rising earlier then anyone else cared to think of that morning, she showered and dressed quickly. Donning her new zanpakutou she raced for the squad ten barracks. Without fail she was the first one there. Standing in front of the large gate she looked up at it and wondered if she should knock or just go in. Officially she was a member of squad ten now and she would be within her rights to enter without knocking. A few minutes passed while she contemplated her actions. When out of nowhere a voice came behind her,

"Well, go in then."

She turned on her heel, as she knew that voice. When she whirled around, Captain Hitsugaya was standing behind her. He smiled at her and moved to walk past her.

"Y-yes captain." she stammered weakly. She turned back and opened the gate for her new captain.

"What were you doing out so early, captain?" she asked him as he passed.

"Just out for a walk is all." he turned to look at her, "report to Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Yes, sir." and he was gone.

Yuri found her way to the Lieutenant's office and knocked on the door. A feeble sounding 'enter' came from the other side. Pushing open the door to a messy office was the last thing she expected. Rangiku was sitting up on her couch rubbing her head. Lieutenant Kira was laying passed out on the floor. Surveying the shambled room it was apparent that they had a party of their own last night.

"Yuri Kumari, reporting Lieutenant Matsumoto." she said this softly as she was sure of the headaches that resided in the occupants of this room.

"Rangiku. Izuru. Get your shit together and report. We have new squad members coming today." the captain said from behind their new member.

"Captain." Rangiku started to whine again.

"Rangiku, now." he shot her a angry glare.

"Yes, sir." she was moving slowly but trying.

"Kumari, come with me then." he walked away from the office and headed for the court yard.

"Hai." she said firmly and trailed after him.

They walked out into the court yard were other squad members had already gathered. They stood in neat rows with one space being left open.

"This is Yuri Kumari. She just graduated from the Soul Reaper academy. She will be taking the fifth seat on a probationary term." the captain announced to the squad.

The whole squad bowed in respect and she reciprocated the courtesy. After the introduction she walked down and took the empty space. The Captain addressed the squad with the daily tasks and dismissed them. A couple of the squad members closest the Yuri introduced themselves and gave her a hearty welcome. The other members that she would be working with today collected her and took her to their assigned duty. Although she was technically a higher rank then them she followed their lead. After a few hours work she was summoned to the captains office.

A soft knock came to the door of the captains office. His familiar voice came from the other side asking her to enter. She pushed gently on the door and slid it open. The captain was sitting behind his desk shuffling paper work and set it aside.

"So, how are things this morning, Yuri?" he asked not looking up at her.

"Fine, the other members of the squad are very nice and have helped me a lot already."

"Are you happy to be assigned here, or did you aspire for a different squad?" he asked as he stood up.

"No, sir. I hoped to be in your squad." she snapped the answer out quickly.

"Follow me please." then walking past the dark haired girl.

Without a question she fell in line behind her captain and followed him into the barracks rooms. They only walked a short distance to a nearby room. Toshiro slid the door open to an empty room, and walked inside.

"This will be your room. After your duties are completed for today you may get your things and move them in." he stood in the middle of the room with his arms across his chest.

His expression was solemn as it usually was. They stood for a while just looking at each other, until Hitsugaya was so uncomfortable that he lowered his head and moved toward the door.

Her stomach was burning at being alone with him again. This feeling came each time they were alone, and it got worse each time. The whole thing didn't make much sense to her but she was sure it was one sided. What she didn't know was that it wasn't one sided. Although, he hated to admit it, he was interested in his new squad member. She was stunning in every way to him. Over the previous night he had looked over her scores from the academy. His new subordinate was sincerely impressive. Aside from top marks with her katana and kidou classes, her intellectual level was off the charts. She excelled in every area. Although some areas were weaker then others she still had top marks in all areas. This made her imposing to her peers.

Captain Hitsugaya walked past her and she bowed while she softly uttered,

"Thank you, sir."

He turned to her again, in the door way, "Captain Hitsugaya is fine." and he left her again.

Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was disconcerted that she didn't say anything more to him. Looking around the room she thought about the few things that she had brought to the academy. This room was a bit larger then her dorm. Pushing the thoughts from her head she returned to her duties.

The group broke for lunch in the afternoon, and they sat asking Yuri a plethora of questions. All the attention was making her uneasy. These situations made her want to run away and hide under a rock. Yuri was always avoiding these types of encounters; she was not what someone would call a people person. For as long as she can recall large groups of people centered on her made her uncomfortable. Luckily lunch was short and she didn't have to deal with it long. They all went back to work and finished after a couple more hours.

Immediately, Yuri went to her old dorm to get her things. After packing everything up she took it all back to her new room. Unpacking didn't take long since she didn't bring much from home to the academy. The room looked sparse with the small amount of personal items she had placed around the room. She had left her door open to let the warm breeze in, which was blowing through at the moment. A soft knock on the door frame made her turn around.

"Are you settling in O'kay?" Toshiro asked as the girl kneeling on the floor turned at her waist to look at him.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." she jumped up. "Would you like to sit down sir."

"No thanks. I just stopped to see how you were doing." and he started to turn when they both heard Rangiku.

"Captain?!" her voice carried across the yard.

"Oh, there you are. What cha doing?" she bounced up behind the captain.

"I see. Our new squad member right. She **is** cute. Is that why you are looking in on her so much. You never show anyone this much attention." she blurted out.

The captain closed his eyes and furrowed his brow at the buxom woman behind him, and turned and walked away.


	4. Midnight Encounters

4 Midnight Encounters

The moon was full and hung high in the night sky. Yuri sat out by the court yard on the edge of the walk way, her legs dangling over the side. Kicking her feet she stared at the moon and breathed in the delicious scents of the plum blossoms. The spring breeze picked up her hair and mixed it in the air. The long brown tresses swirled in the breeze and thrashed around her face. When she heard footstep approaching she twisted her hand around her flowing locks and pulled them down. When she turned to see who was coming she was surprised to see Captain Hitsugaya.

"Your up late Captain." she said.

"You are one to talk." he replied with a grin.

She laughed and turned back to her moon gazing; trying to not look at him. He wasn't wearing a kimono. Just his hakama. This made her blush, to see his bare chest. He was very well muscled with a lean frame and strong shoulders. It was quite attractive, and peaked her arousal. Making it even harder for her to look at him. Suddenly, he sat down next to her. She blushed deeply.

"So, why are you up so late?" he asked leaning over to look at her face.

"Well, I have problems sleeping. I often sit out when the weather is nice. And you?" she looked into his deep green eyes.

"Pretty much the same thing." he replied.

"That's pretty ambiguous. It's the middle of the night. What are you really doing out here? You aren't checking on me are you?" she teased.

"No." he sat up straight and looked away. "I have trouble sleeping too. Rangiku can be a handful and I have to get away sometimes."

"Oh, so you were with Rangiku then." she said morosely.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's not like that. She is my lieutenant and we do spend a lot of time together, but she is....a handful. Not my type either." he asserted.

"She is very pretty though." she continued.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really think of her in that way. She is my lieutenant and we must be professional. Like I said though; Not my type." he said while looking around the court yard and away from the woman next to him.

When he had first seen her sitting on the walkway he noticed the pretty kimono that she was wearing. Obviously, something that she had brought from home, and her hair was so dark and long. He wasn't able to determine the length of her hair previously because it was pulled up. The dark brown locks cascaded to her lower back with soft waving curls. The breeze would pick up the loose strands and carelessly toss them around in something akin to a dance. The young man found it hypnotic the way they would almost frolic in the breeze like they were at play. The patterned kimono she wore was better suited to her figure. The green obi tied at her waist showed how small and delicate she really was. The young captain also notice upon sitting next to her how this kimono did not cover her breasts as well as her uniforms had. The woman's figure was more beautiful then he had previously imagined.

"So, you don't have many things in your room?!" he unexpectedly broke the silence.

"No, not really. I didn't bring much with me when I left home."

"You make it sound like you ran away." he looked back at her.

"No, not really. My mom said that if I left to become a soul reaper to never come home." she was quiet for a while. "My dad was more supportive, but gave in to my mothers assertions." this thought made her very upset, and she was on the edge of tears. "He did send some things to me later though and writes from time to time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know or I wouldn't have asked." he was kicking himself for bringing up the subject at all now.

"It's O'kay. That's another reason that I want to get by on my own merit." she perked up.

"I got here after all." she smiled at him now.

Her smile was beautiful. It made her whole face light up, and she seemed different now. More carefree.

"You deserve to be here." he said with a crack of a smile.

"Thank you." she smiled again; at him this time.

The two sat together for a while staring at the moon and not saying a thing to each other. From time to time they turned to look at the other and smiling when making eye contact. The two had a lot they wanted to say to each other but couldn't. Especially, Yuri, she had so many things that she wanted to tell the man sitting next to her, but she was to shy and embarrassed to say anything at all. After some time, Toshiro got up, and said.

"You should try to get some sleep. Goodnight Yuri." and he left her.

She sat for a little while longer and then left for her room. This time she was able to get to sleep.

Morning came quickly but as was normal she didn't feel tired. The shower was warm and relaxing; which cleared her thoughts. After dressing for duty she met with the rest of the squad for their daily assignments. Today she was in charge of her own division, and were ordered to go to the training grounds to practice.

The division and their new leader went to the squad ten's training grounds. Once they arrived she broke everyone up into groups of six and instructed them to take turns with one on one, and two on one combat. Everyone broke off into there groups and began. To begin with she sat out and watched. Then she joined in with one of the groups.

Hitsugaya had come to the training grounds but stayed out of sight to see how his new squad member was handling her new duties as fifth seat. He watched as she was now the person on the defensive in her group. He didn't know anything about her zanpakutou. She stood in the center with her six comrades circled around her. One by one they came in on her and attacked, and she fended off each one with out releasing her zanpakutou. Standing up straight she barked at them to come out her for real this time. He was impressed by her realizing that the squad was going easy on her, and that she was unhappy with this.

"Treat me as an equal." she barked again. "Because I will not go easy on you again." the conviction in her voice was scary. The squad knew this time that they had to be serious.

"Sing, Hana Yuki Arashi*." she spoke while sweeping her index and middle fingers over the blade of her katana. *_(flower snow storm)_

The sword blade became white as snow. The guard was now shaped like a silver lily flower, and the hilt was white and lilac with a lilac ribbon flowing from the end. She slashed the blade in the direction of her combatants. A flurry of snow flew from the tip of the blade covering the first two that attacked. Two more came in on her now and she spun around gracefully, and blasted more snow from the tip. The next attack was unexpected. She raised the blade in the air above her head,

"Hana Shibuki*." slipped from her lips. *_(flower spray)_

A spray of lilies flew from the blade and surrounded the attackers, she spoke again.

"Hakai Shimasu*" and the lilies spun like blades and swirled violently around her opponents. She then slashed her blade down and the lily blades rushed in around everyone. At the last possible moment she raised her blade parallel to the ground and the lilies disappeared. *_(destroy)_

The whole division on the training ground was standing watching her with mouths opened. Hitsugaya was astounded at her great control of her zanpakutou so early. There was no doubt in his mind that he had made a good decision to take her into the squad. After everyone recovered from her display she order the division to continue training and to include kidou training while sparring.

Toshiro came down from his perch and stood next to the fifth seat. She didn't turn to look at him, and continued her gaze toward her division.

"Hello, Captain Hitsugaya. Can I help you?" she said very formally.

"That was incredible." he started in a stoic voice. "I've never seen a zanpakutou that had two forms like that."

"What do you mean sir?" she turned puzzled at his comment. Then it dawned on her.

"It's got one form sir. My zanpakutou is a snow type. The lilies are made up of snow. It's hard to see from that distance." she nodded over her shoulder to the area that Hitsugaya had been observing the battle.

"You are something else, Yuri. Good to have you with us." and he walked away.

"Thank you captain." she replied.

That night Yuri went back to the walk way by the court yard and sat kicking her legs again. After a short time Captain Hitsugaya joined her again. Nothing was said for a while. They set and looked at the moon and stars. Yuri would look to the plum tree that was in the court yard from time to time. It was very fragrant right now since it was fully blooming. The spring breeze swirled around them picking up Yuri's locks as it did before.

The young captain noted all of this. With each day spent with this amazing young woman he grew more and more fond of her. Finally, Hitsugaya broke their silence.

"You were really good today." he said softly.

"Thank you Captain." she replied.

"You are very talented, and you really took charge today with your assignment. I think you rather enjoyed that." he grinned at her.

"What woman doesn't enjoy a bit of power." she snickered and smiled at the silver haired man.

"Yeah, I guess everyone does from time to time." was his reply.

"It doesn't seem to bother you, Toshiro." she gasped, "Sorry, sir. I meant Captain Hitsugaya."

"That's O'kay. When it's just us like this, Toshiro is fine."

"I don't know that we should be so informal." she was shocked by his casualness with her.

"An informal relationship is fine, if it's the right person." he looked up at the moon again.

"Really?!" she looked down at her hands and began to fidget.

"Is something wrong?" he leaned over to try to look at her face, but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm fine, sir. Thank you for asking." was her very weak reply to his quarry.

He reached in a brushed a brown strand from her face. She quickly grabbed his hand and moved it away from her face. The captain was surprised at her sudden unexpected movement. The skin of her hand was so soft and smooth. This contact between them made each one burn with desire, but neither was willing to act, and she knew it best not to. She lowered his hand and released it after a brief moment.

"Sir, I have to say that I don't think it right for this type of thing to happen." she finally spoke.

Without any indication she jumped up and ran down the walk way to her room. After sliding the door shut she sat by her bed a moment then laid down for sleep. With no warning she began to cry. She didn't understand why she would be doing this though. After some time she finally fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Intemperate Desires

_This chapter is were it gets steamy!!! I hope you enjoy. I've never written anything like this._

5 Intemperate Desires

That morning the air was crisp and fresh. Yuri was up early again, she had dressed in one of her kimonos from home and put up her hair. The sun was not up when she slipped out of the front gate. That morning she wanted to go out past the Seireitei into the forest to spend a little time alone. She flash stepped her way to the outer wall. Standing by the gate she looked out at the third district where she grew up and to the thick forest beyond it. Memories of her past there quickly came back to her. So much of her youth was spent in that forest; wandering, and hiding. It was her place to be alone. While reminiscing in the past she made her way out to the forest.

The forest was dark and moist with dew. It smelled of earth and fresh growth. It was heavenly to her. She quickly lost herself in the beauty of the morning and the outdoors. After a little bit of walking she came across a familiar meadow that she loved. She walked into the middle, and looked up past the canopy of trees at the coming dawn. She released her hair from the clip that bound it, and it flowed around her shoulders. Sitting down in the meadow she thought about becoming a soul reaper, being in Captain Hitsugaya's squad, and where life was going to take her now. Without warning she sensed a presence in the meadow with her. She jumped up and placed her hands in front of her, prepared to attack. Straightening herself and lowering her hands from the shock of seeing her Captain in front of her, she didn't know what to say or do. He was the last person she had expected.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked, almost angrily.

"I saw you leave the barracks and wanted to see where you were going." he said rather sheepishly. "I know that you get up early and I wanted to talk with you, but you were sneaking out."

"I was **not** sneaking." she demanded and turned back around. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well...." he didn't know what to say. "I don't know. To be honest with you, I don't know what I wanted to talk to you about." he scratched his head and thought while she glowered at him.

"Maybe it was because of what you said last night." he was walking into the meadow where she was.

"Yeah." she started to continue but he took her hand and she couldn't think.

"I made you uncomfortable last night and I would like to apologize." he paused to gather his thoughts.

"The truth is that...I find myself, well.....attracted to you." stumbling over his words was pretty cute she thought, but she felt for him because she knew how hard it was for him to express his feelings.

"Are you saying that you would like me to leave the squad?" she was hoarse with despair at the idea.

"No." "No. That's not it at all." he took her hand in both of his, and he looked down at her delicate hand and began to rub it softly.

"I think that you and I can remain professional, don't you think?" he looked earnestly up at her eyes.

"I think so, but I don't know that this would be right. I just joined the thirteen court guard squads and I don't want to lose that." she turned away, pulling her hand from his grasp.

"But, I have admired you since I saw you in my district killing that hollow all those years ago. That was the day I decided I wanted to become a Soul Reaper. You inspired me." she turned back with a weak smile.

"I can't lose that which I worked so hard for. No matter what my feelings for you, I can't lose my position as a soul reaper."

"Be assured I would never let that happen. The thing is that I have never had anyone engulf me body and mind, the way that you have. I can't handle being near you and not being about to touch you, and the time we've spent together at night is what I look forward too each day. You have consumed me Yuri." he moved closer to her as he spoke, until he was standing directly in front of her again.

She was almost in tears at his conviction. He had stirred her soul with his words, and she was unable to answer him in any way. Slowly he reached to her face, and caressed her cheek with his fingers. The warmth of his touch was soothing. She closed her eyes to enjoy his touch a while, as she did so he took her lips with his and kissed her softly. When he pulled away she opened her eyes to look at him. He was still very close to her, and she could feel the heat of his body. Those emerald eyes cut deep into her soul and she felt helpless staring at him.

He reached in with both hands to each side of her face and he pressed his lips to hers again. This time she was filled with the burning she had felt before but stronger, and she kissed him back curling her arms around his neck. The hands left her face and his arms wrapped around her waist. This kiss was more passionate and desirous. Their minds wheeled in ecstasy and the kiss deepened. He parted her lips with his and slipped his tongue along her upper lip, then sucked in her bottom lip. She tasted sweet and pure, while he tasted strong and masculine. A tug on her obi made her open her eyes and pull back a bit. His fingers played with the knot until it came free and the lilac silk fell around her feet. Her kimono didn't hind her for long. She was almost in shock at his actions, but didn't want to stop him either. This was a secret dream of hers for years. A couple of soft fingers played on her stomach, and it brought her back to the moment.

The burning in her stomach became stronger and more wide spread. It was a wonderful feeling that engulfed her. His hand moved against her soft velvety skin and wrapped around her bare waist. With little effort on her part she loosened his belts and opened his kimono as well. The two slowly knelt down in the soft grass of the meadow. He leaned her back gently while planting soft kisses along her neck line and down her collarbone. Their hands roamed freely against the other. His following her soft curves and across her ample breasts. Stopping to suckle them made the girls back arch in delight. She moved her hands across his shoulders and down the parts of his back that could be reached. His hand moved down the outside of her thigh and to the bend of her knee. Then swept up the inside of her thigh to the area most desired. She was engulfed by ecstasy when he began to run the same path with his lips.

She ran her fingers into his silvery hair. It was so soft that it reminded her of silk. the dumbest thought suddenly popped into her head. _'He must use a really good conditioner.'_ and she giggled out loud.

"Does that tickle?" he breathed heavily, looking up at her face.

"No." she laughed again uncontrollably. "I had the stupidest thing come to mind just now. I'm sorry."

"Really," he said while removing his hakama. "I guess I'm not trying hard enough then."

He grinned and suddenly jumped on her, pinning her arms to the ground. This sudden aggression aroused her greatly, and she grinned at him. He leaned down and kissed her roughly. Then using his leg he pushed one of her legs aside exposing her completely to him. He propped himself up to look at her again, this time wearing a very mischievous grin across his face. He then leaned his body into her gently. Easing himself into her slowly and gently, being careful not to hurt her. The feeling of him inside of her was indescribable and beyond anything she had ever felt. The movement was slow and deliberate to start, then he leaned his weight onto her fully and began to moved faster. The two moved in rhythm together to a harmony of passions and desires unspoken.

As they continued a strong feeling grew in the pit of her stomach, like a ball of energy growing steadily. How exquisite this feeling was; so much so, that she began to loose her vision. Thing were getting a little fuzzy as this energy intensified. Without warning the energy ball inside her exploded. She could not contain herself and began screaming while the pleasure washed over her. He continued his thrusts, although slowed considerably to extend her pleasure. When there was nothing left in her, she went limp and breathed heavily, gasping for breath. After a bit she wrapped one leg up and over Toshiro's back and squeezed down; this caused him to push deeper inside her, causing him to grin. Shortly they rolled sideways and laid together for a while without speaking. Toshiro brushed her hair from her face and caressed her cheek. After a few short minutes of this he kissed her softly on the lips; then moved down her neck stopping over her collarbone. A quiver of elation ran through her body, and a smile curled to his lips.

Reluctantly, he stopped and sat up next to her. She lay sprawled beside him; her beautiful curvy shape all aglow with sweat, lust and passion. It amazed him how much her beauty had grown from this experience. Seeing her in this way aroused him again, and he wanted so badly to take her one more time. Before he was unable to control himself he turned his face and pulled on his uniform.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we should get going. The squad will be waiting."

She snapped up at the idea of the squad. In the beauty of the moment she had completely forgotten about the squad and her responsibilities there. What would they think seeing her and the captain returning to the barracks together. How were they going to handle this. Returning herself to a cooler more composed state of mind she thought rationally for a moment.

"One of us should return before the other. Don't you think?" she asked him.

"I suppose." he stretched out his hand to help her to her feet.

Grabbing her kimono from the ground she shook it out and pulled it on. Toshiro picked up the obi, moved behind her and began wrapping it around her waist slowly. The silver haired man made sure to run his hand across her as much as he possible could. His hand then traveled up the front of her and stopped at her breasts, giving them his due attention. Once again her arousal grew and he spun her in his arms. Facing him now he gave her one final passionate and lustful kiss.

They walked back together until outside the barracks. She was waiting for him to leave her and return first to the squad, but he didn't. He took her hand and pulled her along now.

"Let's go then." he smiled.

"What?!" she couldn't believe that he would want to walk in there together like this.

At the barracks doors he let her hand go and gave her one last longing look, and pushed them open. As was expected the squad was waiting in the courtyard. Rangiku was up front; when she laid eyes on them, she broke out into a large grin.

"And just where have you two been." she asked accusingly.

"I took Kumari with me on my morning walk, since **she** was awake." he said coolly and sternly to his lieutenant.

"I found someone else that gets up early. Unlike you Motsumoto." he turned to look at Yuri now, "Kumari get into your uniform and report back."

"Yes, captain" and she turned to leave.

"By the way, thank you for your company this morning." he added, maintaining his cool demeanor.

After the woman had left, Rangiku turned to Hitsugaya with a large grin on her face.

"Soooo." she began with a sly look on her face. "What were you two up to then?"

"Nothing." he replied calmly. "She accompanied me on my morning walk."

"Why don't I believe you." raising her eyebrow at him. "Come on, you can tell me, Captain."

"There is nothing to tell. Now drop it, Rangiku, we have work to do." he demanded.

The buxom woman pouted her bottom lip and crossed her arms in protest. The blond vice-captain was determined to find out what was going on. Convincing herself that her 'woman's intuition' knew something was up with them. Kumari returned in uniform and fell into line. The squads captain addressed the assignments for the day and dismissed them all.


	6. Passing Time

_When I was writing this chapter I decided to watch the second Bleach Movie: Diamond Dust Rebellion. Fun thing that I noticed. If you watch; when squad ten is confined to their barracks and their zanpakutou are taken. If you look to the right side of the group; you will see a girl in the squad that looks similar to Yuri. I thought that was pretty funny! enjoy the chapter. I now know the direction of this story so hopefully the rest comes faster._

6 Passing Time

The next couple of days Yuri had some mundane tasks assigned to her group. She was bored with them but took her responsibilities serious and completed them quickly and precisely. Her group took her direction well and they always seemed to finish early, so she would wander off looking for quiet. Sometimes on the roof top, one of her favorite spots. Soon she found this was the captains favorite spot as well. They would laugh about how much they liked the same things and places.

One afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya found her on the roof top, and with a quick look around he grabbed her by the hand and took her away from the squads grounds. They walked around outside of the Seireitei again and ended up in a remote spot that was not trafficked often. Toshiro was obviously leading her somewhere. She followed without resistance. After a short walk from the trail they were on, they found themselves at a natural spring. The spring was surrounded by an army of thick trees that concealed it's whereabouts. Crystal clear water flowed from the rocks to the right side of the pool, and the pool itself was large with natural rock formations and sandy banks bordering it. Yuri was amazed that such a place was out here like this.

"Beautiful isn't it." Toshiro asked her. She stood in awe at the splendor of the spring.

"It's amazing, Captain." she replied. He raised his eyebrow and gave her a mock angry look.

"In times like these, call me Toshiro." he then grinned and turned toward the inviting waters.

"These times are what you would call informal." he spoke as he knelt down by the bank, and she looked stupidly at him not knowing what to say.

He untied his belt and pulled off his kimono. When he turned to look at her, and saw the silly look she was wearing, he reached down and splashed her with a handful of water. The soothing splash brought her to her senses. Her face then turned to a twisted grin, she pulled her own clothes off and charged him. Two bodies hit the water simultaneously causing waves to ripple over the rocks and sandy banks that surrounded the pools edge. The couple paddled around the pool together; calm and talking one moment, then splashing and playing the next.

"How did you find this place, Toshiro." she finally asked.

"I found it one morning while on a walk." he snickered and grinned; lowering his face into the water so his mouth was covered.

He playfully blew some bubbles and she giggled. She would have never imagined that he could be so impish. She pushed away from him in a frisky manner to lure him in. It worked, because he started to paddle closer to her. She gave a mischievous grin, when he came close enough she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him beneath the surface. She planted a hard kiss on him, and pulled him close to her, once underneath the warm water. The reciprocation was immediate, with his arms twining around her body, and the kiss deepening. In a moment they were above the surface again in each others arms, and gasping for air.

They were both breathing heavily and after catching their breath they embraced their fervor for one another again. He began kissing down her neck and across her collarbone which was just above the water line. Beneath the surface his hands moved over her hips and across her breast. With his left hand at her back, his right hand moved around to her buttocks where he gave a firm squeeze, and lifted her up slightly. He then carefully propped her on his legs, which he had moved underneath her, to sit her on his lap. Stabilizing her with his left arm; he moved his right hand down between her legs and began playing with her. She moaned softly in his ear before kissing his neck. Her ardor grew quickly and she unexpectedly bit his neck. The aggression was an unanticipated stimulate to the foreplay; that he responded to immediately.

Effortlessly, he lifted her from the water and walked them out of the pool. He laid her down in the soft grass near the pool. His arousal was so strong that he took on a musky masculine scent that raised her stimulation level. He smelled so good right now; the smell of her lover consumed her, and intoxicated her senses. Vigorously, he kissed and nipped at her skin; moving from her neck, to her navel, down her legs and back again. The bites and suckling became stronger as things progressed. Her excitement was overflowing and she had to have him. She reached for his shoulders, to try to pull him to her, but he eased her back down so he could continue his escapade. Separating her legs to reach the sensitive inner thigh was only the beginning. Toshiro nipped at her thighs greedily while moving his hand back and forth against the sensitive flesh.

A deep moan escaped her lips when he pushed his finger inside her. She moaned again while he thrust his finger at a more rapid pace. Yuri was now lost to most anything around her; closing her eyes at the euphoria burning inside her. Suddenly, she felt his tongue against her most sensitive organ. She gasped at the glory filling her. His tongue licked and flicked with increasing vigor. Soon she was writhing with elation and delight. This was the point that he wanted her at. Toshiro quickly thrust his whole being inside her roughly; this caused the woman beneath him to moan louder then ever and arch into him. The sounds of her ecstasy brought him to his threshold. Quickening the pace brought her to climax, and him shortly after. That same feeling of an internal explosion consumed her again; although this time was much more intense.

She was breathing so heavy that her whole body was heaving to draw in air. It seemed fruitless to begin with, but as time lapsed it was getting easier to breath. Her silver haired lover was also breathing heavy, although not as much as the woman gasping below him. He rolled over to lay next to her, and turned to look at her. A smile spread across his face when he saw how spent she was. Several minutes pasted until she found her limbs and was able to roll on her side. She placed her head on his chest with her long hair splayed in every direction, and she snugged her body in close to the naked man beside her. Their hands played on each others bare skin. His hand drew designs on her back, and hers on his chest. The pair laid together wordlessly for a long time, blissful in their love.

After they recovered themselves they decided to swim some more to regain their senses completely. The playfulness continued through the afternoon. Toshiro left briefly to get some dinner to bring back. Yuri lounged in her kimono and Toshiro in his hakama while they picnicked on the grass.

"So," she lay on her side leaning on one elbow. "are you going to tell me how you found this place."

"I told you, I found it while taking a walk." he raised his eyes to her, but still kept his head down.

This time she sat up, crossing her legs and put her hands in her lap, she straighten her arms down and made an angry face. He seemed unaffected; so she pouted her bottom lip the way she had seen Rangiku do it. This time he looked up at her fully, and grinned.

"Does it really matter." he asked.

"I just want to know. This place is amazing and it's so well hidden." she stopped pouting and was looking earnestly at him.

"Well, when I was in the soul reaper academy I often wanted to get away and be alone. One day I stumbled across this place and I've been coming here ever since. Are you satisfied?"

"Yeah, I guess." she pouted again and turned her head.

"You guess? What more is there to know?" he snickered under his breath; he loved it when she was playful like this.

"I guess I want to know why you looked past all these trees. They are so thick and from the outside you wouldn't think there was anything past them."

"Exactly." he stated cooly.

"Oh, I see. You weren't just walking. You were looking for a sanctuary then." she now understood.

Toshiro simply nodded, closed his eyes and continued sipping on his cup. The dark haired girl now laid down on her back in the grass. She looked up through the canopy of trees that surrounded the spring and began to daydream. Slowly, she drifted into sleep and was gone. Yuri was never much of a dreamer and when she did, it was nothing of real interest. This time she dreamt though. The dream was of her argument with her mother about soul reaper academy, and how her mothers words had hurt her that day. She pushed it aside and redirected her dream to the first time she had seen Toshiro. After the hollow was killed she stared at the captain as he drifted back to the earth. His robs and his hair blowing in the wind. Those green eyes that pierced her then and now, were the last thing she saw.

When she awoke and looked up to the sky it was dark with stars scattered across it. There were some crickets chirping nearby and a firefly buzzed past her nose. Blinking a couple of times she rubbed her eyes and sat up. The air was still warm and sweet although slightly cooler. As the fireflies flew over the pool of water their lights danced on the surface in a beautiful display like something from a fairy tale. Yuri sat for a short time watching this exposition. It was mesmerizing and enchanted her senses. Her thoughts then turned to Toshiro and she looked around for him. It didn't take long to find him. He was laying asleep on his side, with his back to her. His legs were pulled up slightly in a half fetal position. This made her grin, and as she did so he stirred and rolled flat on his back with his arms and legs sprawled out. His bare chest lay exposed and enticing to her.

Stealthily she crawled next to him. Slowly and softly she feathered her hand across his abdomen. He stirred a bit and gave a soft moan. With a grin she ran her hand up his side and lightly kissed his abdominal muscles. He moaned again and moved his arms reaching to try to catch her. She moved her trail of kisses up his torso to his collarbone, then up his neck to his ear, were she stopped and nibbled. She quickly swung her leg across his midsection to straddle him, and pushed her hips down into his pelvis. This excited Toshiro instantly and he was fully awake even though he kept his eyes shut. He rubbed her arms on the inside of her sleeves as she continued her inducement. After some time spent at his ear Yuri moved her attentions to his lips. Now he was firmly grasping both her arms with his hands and keeping her close to him. When she stopped and pulled her face away he opened his eyes to look at her. She was smiling at him when she said,

"It's dark now. We should think about heading back."

His look was so soft and gentle as he looked in her eyes. This was a side to Toshiro Hitsugaya that few rarely saw. That stoney exterior melted away and revealed a deeply intimate and tender personality. His desire and passion were showing through those shocking green eyes of his. Their stark contrast to his hair made it that much more impactful. The admiration and love that he felt for this woman in his arms was showing through in those signature green orbs of his. Fingers softly caressed her skin, making her burn, and her body quiver in delight. The physical affect he had over her didn't compare to the mental affects of his love. In a short period of time she had truly fallen in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Unbeknownst to her he had fallen just as hard for the woman in his arms. Softly, he pulled her in close and kissed her.

"Not yet." he whispered in her ear.

He slipped his hands inside her kimono and worked it off easily. Letting their passion take control she easily helped Toshiro out of his hakama once again. She leaned her body onto Toshiro and swept both her hands through his soft white hair. Their passions overflowed and they were enveloped in their new found love once more. After satiating their lusts; the duo dressed properly and left together after a chorus of longing kisses and gentle caresses to each other.

When they returned to the barracks it was late and most squad members were already asleep. This made it easy for them to slip in unseen. They went to Yuri's room together were Toshiro kissed her hand before leaving her reluctantly. With a deep sigh of contentment she settled into her room to sleep for the night. She expected sweet dreams that night. And so it was.


	7. Snow and Ice Duel

7 Snow and Ice Duel

The few weeks of spring pasted by peacefully for the Soul Society. For Toshiro and Yuri it was the happiest spring they had experienced in so many years, neither could remember how long. Their love blossomed and matured and in time they didn't hide their mutual affections. They would walk closely to one another and occasionally hold hands. They tried to keep some amount of professionalism when within the squad grounds. The squad became accustom to the two of them disappearing from time to time, and even Rangiku stopped hounding the captain about their fifth seat.

One night on the eve of summer Toshiro and Yuri sat together in his office drinking tea and talking as they frequently did. The Captain was discussing his plans for her division to train again tomorrow. He was impressed with her sword skill and wanted to study it more and took every opportunity for her to display her abilities, but he had to be fair with the whole squad. This particular training session he had a surprise for her, and meant to keep it a surprise. Yuri on the other hand was excited to be training again. Above anything else she enjoyed using her zanpakutou and was always up to the challenge of improving her skill.

The following morning the squad fell in to formation as usual, awaiting their orders. Captain Hitsugaya address his subordinates with the days agenda and dismissed them to carry out their duties. Yuri and her division wasted no time in gaining the training grounds. She divided the members in her normal manner and instructed them to begin, and they would break at noon for lunch. The morning progressed as it normally did on days they were on the training grounds. Before anyone realized it, it was time for lunch. The division broke and sat down for a break and some food. As per normal Yuri sat alone, in a spot slightly above the division where she could overlook the group in her charge. She felt a lot of pride in her division now. They were a reflection of her and her leadership abilities. Although Toshiro continually reassured her that she was doing a 'fantastic' job; she was her biggest critic and doubted that she was doing any good for the members of her division.

While she thought of these things she ate her lunch looking over them and observing each one them. Without warning she had a silver haired man sneak up behind her and poke her in her sides. This made her jump and scream, which drew everyones attention. Their young captain laughed out loud at catching her off guard; which caused more then one squad member look and shrug at this avant-garde behavior of his. Most of the squad has never seen anything but serious from Hitsugaya.

"What are you doing?" she squealed at him.

"That was funny. You must have been really deep in thought for me to catch you off guard like that." he laugh a bit more at his conquest.

"Yeah, I was. Thank you very much." she turned a touch angry now.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I didn't mean to upset up." he frowned mockingly at her.

She smiled and pushed him with her shoulder.

"So, why are you up here?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if I could join you after you are finished with lunch?" he grinned.

"Sure. It's up to you of course."

"Excellent." he said and left immediately.

She thought this was odd but payed it no real attention. The division took a leisurely lunch before continuing with their training. Kumari joined a group as she always did to get in a little practice herself. As she prepared to release her zanpakutou there was a bevy of noise coming from just outside of the squad training grounds. In the next moment the entire remainder of the squad came in and stopped the division practice. The newly arrived squad members whispered to the others and they all looked around at the fifth seat looking baffled at the goings-on.

The body of squad members soon parted as their captain came in and joined them. Hitsugaya walked up to Kumari and looked very seriously at her. Then with a slight grin he said,

"I challenge you to a duel."

"What?!" she yelped.

"You heard me." he returned to total seriousness.

Her lips curled to a sinister grin and lifted her chin in defiance. "I accept." and they turned away from one another.

The squad began to murmur amongst themselves as they cleared the field and took seats as far out as possible without sacrificing a view. Grins and laughs were all around the huddle of spectators. On the field the two remaining shinigami looked across at one another and shot playful grins one to the other. This was going to be fun, they both thought. Yuri knew that she had know real chance. Toshiro was a captain after all, and she was merely a fifth seat, but fun nonetheless. When everyone was settled, they decided to begin.

Simultaneously, they drew and raised their zanpakutou. They both raised their spiritual pressure and released their zanpakutou, thus drastically lowering the air temperature around the field. The crowd of squad members all shivered in unison as a swirl of cold air whipped around them. The two duelists looked at each other from across the chilled battle ground, each giving the other a playful smile. They watched each other for a time waiting to see who would make the first move.

After short contemplation of her situation Yuri decided that it would be best if she took the offensive. She raised her blade in the air and began to move it in a large circular motion. Snow began to pour from the tip and cover the field before her. This provided a good cover for her. The field appeared to be in the midst of a snow storm. She directed her senses to locating Hitsugaya spiritual pressure in the snow storm. Quickly she found him; he was right in front of her and moving closer. Before he was on her she did a flash step and moved to come around to his side. He hadn't noticed her move yet, and she took the advantage. Jumping into the air she came down on her opponent. When her sword made contact she saw that she had hit his left forearm. Although she did not penetrate as he had shielded his arm with a sheet of ice. In a fluid motion he swept his right arm around to strike her with his sword. Catching this immediately, she placed her feet against his arm where her sword lay and pushed off, flipping backwards and away from the swing.

She landed on her feet a few feet away and immediately rushed in on Hitsugaya again, giving no break in her movement. This time he jumped away from a swinging katana. He deliberately set his sword straight in front of him, and a funnel of ice sprang from the tip, heading right for her. Quickly, she jumped into the air again, and the tube of ice followed her. Once in the air she raised her zanpakutou into the air.

"Hana Shibuki!" she proclaimed loudly, and a spray of white snowy flowers launch from the tip. Raining down on Hitsugaya.

"Hakai Shimasu." she yelled while slashing her sword in a downward strike.

The flowers darted in on the captain and engulfed him completely. The delicate looking flowers spun and slashed violently in a tight cluster where Toshiro had been standing. Straightaway, the white haired man was in front of her with his katana pointed right at her as he closed the distance. Immediately, she blocked his attack with her katana. They strained against one another's strength for a moment. Yuri stepped back and released enough of her pushing force to get him to move forward slightly. In a quick fluid movement she twisted her sword in a clockwise manner around his sword and down his arm until her zanpakutou was pointed directly at the captain.

"Hana Shibuki." she said slightly above a whisper. "Haki Shimasu." quickly followed.

The captain was instantaneously wrapped in the snowy flora and could not escape a point blank attack like that. The whole squad inhaled simultaneously. None of them could see the captain inside the flurry of spinning flower blades. Yuri stood with her sword still pointed straight ahead, and was breathing heavily. She was a bit surprised to have caught Toshiro with such a move, but was still sure that he was unharmed. With a seamless motion she turned her blade toward her parallel with the ground. This motion caused the flowers to stop their dance and crumble to powdery white snow.

Just as the snow cleared she saw no Hitsugaya in the center of the flurry. At the last possible moment she sensed his presence, but it was too late. The familiar blade of the squad ten captain was resting at the left side of her throat and his body pressing against her back. He was so close that she could feel him breathing in her ear. She noted his heavier breathy, albeit quite a bit slower then hers. He was a captain for good reason and this cemented that fact to more then just her. Although, she was talented in her swordsmanship she was still a long way from being on par with her captain. This was one of the many things that attracted her to this man. She sighed hard and smiled at her defeat, and even though she couldn't see it herself she felt him smile as well.

The whole squad was silent her a long moment until Yuri lowered her zanpakutou in defeat. Without warning loud cheers and yelling spilled over the field, and Hitsugaya removed his sword from her neck. The vanquished girl turned to look at the victor, and bowed low in respect to him. Sheathing his sword he bowed back with the same respect. After returning their eyes to one another they smiled with a knowing smile one to another.

"That was fantastic." Toshiro finally spoke as he turned to walk off the field.

"Thank you sir." she said from a mere two paces behind him, "I really enjoyed myself."

"Me too," he turned to her with a soft expression on his face "that got my blood pumping." and they both smiled at the implication.

The squad was given the rest of the day and the weekend off, and they all cheered in excitement for the time off. Toshiro and Yuri were also anticipating a wonderful weekend of relaxation.


	8. Snow Fall in Summer

8 Snow Fall in Summer

It had been a couple of weeks since their duel on the training field. The soul society was full into summer and the weather was hot and uncomfortable. Most of the shinigami were lazing around because of the stifling heat they were currently experiencing. Toshiro Hitsugaya in particular disliked summer and the heat. He liked the cold of winter much better then any time during the year. Summers like this were especially hard because the humidity made it that much more unbearable. This tended to make him irritable, and Rangiku knew this better then anyone. She was wise enough not to torment him in her usual manners or she might have a real problem on her hands. She always thought it better to leave him alone when the weather 'turned bad.'

Today was like any other day over the last week. Hot and humid. Toshiro was as unpleasant as he ever was. Rangiku had left him alone for most of the day and this eased his mind a bit. After returning to the office, after a brief errand made him leave, he noticed a small folded paper on his desk square in the middle of everything. His name was neatly written on the top of it. He gave a puzzled look at such a thing showing up like this. So, he picked it up and carefully unfolded it.

_Toshiro,_

_ Meet me at our special spring as soon as you can. _

_I will be waiting for you._

_Yuri_

This was all the note said. Nothing more, nothing less. He was curious what this was about. She had never done anything like this. The idea peaked his interest, and he began to imagine different things that she could be planning. The pleasantness of his thoughts was abated when he looked down at the stack of paperwork that was piled on his desk. With a big sigh and a slight frown he sat down to finish it. Looking at the stack of papers again he gave another deep sigh.

With a thud Toshiro's head hit the desktop. Then a loud noise of frustration that could not really be identified as any particular word was pushed from his chest. After a minute of laying pathetically like this he finally decided to lift his head and get back to work. When he lifted his head from the desk he saw his lieutenant standing across the room from his desk. She wore a look of shock and humor all wrapped into one. He could see that she was suppressing a laugh. He was really not in the mood for any of her high jinks. What she said though, he was not expecting at all.

"Can I help you, Captain."

He was unsure what to say and only nodded to her. The blond shinigami woman walked over to the desk and took some of the papers from in front of the young captain. Moving to the only other flat surface in the office she sat at the table on the left side of the room, and sat down to work. Toshiro appreciated her effort, and was grateful for it. After another hour of work they were still only half way through the stack. The white haired man was getting frustrated again. He wanted to leave and meet his love, but his duty was first. They had agreed on this, and now he wished he hadn't agreed. His heart ached to be with her, and knowing that she was waiting for him made it even more insufferable.

Rangiku came to the desk to claim another group of papers. She surveyed her captain and his obvious suffering. The blond buxom woman was happy for him. In all the time they had spent together she had never know Toshiro to look at a woman; let alone accept a relationship from one. Although she did not understand it, she was happy that he had found someone. In the short time since the relationship started she had noticed that he had changed. He had become softer and a bit more open. Above anything else she was happy for him. He was in love, even if he didn't say so.

"Captain." she said softly and in a caring tone, "get going."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Yuri will be waiting. I will handle the paperwork." he looked shockingly at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Rangiku." he replied in a firm manner.

"Come on Captain." she crossed her arms under her ample boobs. "I may act ditzy but I'm not stupid." she paused and moved her hands to her hips, "Or blind for that matter."

"I have known about Yuri from the get go." the young man only looked shocked at her words. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Now get going, I know you are wanting to go find her." and she motioned her head to the door.

Toshiro stood up behind his desk with his hands on it's top. He stood quietly for a moment thinking about whether or not to argue further. Deciding not to argue and to except that Rangiku knew everything. Well, mostly he laughed to himself. Toshiro moved quickly for the door, but stopped in front of the door. He turned to look at Rangiku with that soft look that she was becoming accustomed to.

"Thank you Rangiku." and he was gone.

Toshiro moved as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. Once he was out of the seireitei and away from other shinigami he flash stepped as fast as he could to the grove of trees that surrounded their secret pool. He was only thinking of her; being with her and holding her. How he loved her.

When he got to the outside of the grove of trees; he stopped to calm himself, and not appear too eager. When he walked through the trees and came out the other side, he looked up and raised his hand into the air. He moved his hand up and in front of his face to catch a softly floating snowflake. Surveying the grove it was covered in a light layer of snow, and it softly fell from the sky. He was awed by the spectacle before him. Across from were he stood he saw her standing still as a statue. She wore a snow white kimono with a soft white pattern all over and a white satin obi. Her olive skin stood out next to the pure white on white pattern of the kimono, and her dark tresses pulled up with a few curled locks hovering around her face like a frame. The pale green of her eyes danced as she looked at him. She continued to stand so still with her hands together in front of her.

She was a vision of beauty with the snow falling around her. Toshiro was speechless when he walked up to her. Taking her hands in his, he pulled her arms up and out to get a better look at her. He looked up and down at her, and saw that the white pattern on the kimono were lilies. This was suiting he thought. Their hands fell back to the center and he leaned toward her and kissed her softly. He moved his arms around her waist and her arms snaked around his neck. He leaned into her while they kissed, bending her back slightly.

"What is all this about?" he asked when he released her finally.

"I wanted to do something for you." she took his hand and walked them around the pool.

"You are having a hard time with the weather and I thought you might want to 'cool off'" she smiled at him.

"That was very thoughtful of you." he smiled back at her. "That kimono is beautiful, where did you get it."

She lowered her head slightly at his question, and she turned her head before putting on a smile and answering.

"I brought it from home."

"Is there more to it then that?" he asked, knowing her well enough by now.

"It's nothing." she whispered. "Don't worry about it."

He stopped her and pulled her close and putting his hands on her hips. Looking deep into her eyes he pleaded with his eyes. Seeing her upset like this made his heart ache. It didn't take long for her to give in.

"It's so stupid." she began.

"No, it's not. Not if it is upsetting you this much." he replied.

"It's my own stupid fault, you know." she turned away. "I always thought this kimono was pretty and always wanted to wear it. So, I thought that doing this for you would be a perfect opportunity to do that. But after I was here I realized that it wasn't."

"Why not? It looks beautiful on you." he argued, but as he thought of her words he became confused.

"Thank you, but that's not it." she turned back to face Toshiro again. "You see my mother bought this for me when I was old enough.....to get married."

She blushed, but was also angry as she spoke.

"I never wanted to get married. At least not the way, or to the person, that my mother thought I should. This was supposed to be my wedding kimono." she pulled at the fabric around her thighs.

"Now I see it was a silly mistake. I should have never brought it with me in the first place. It's not appropriate in any situation, because I will always see it as a wedding kimono." she blushed more deeply and lowered her gaze. "You see why it was stupid for me to think that I could wear it and not think about it."

She looked back up at Toshiro, "By the time I got here and everything was ready it was too late to go back and change."

"You shouldn't worry about such things." Toshiro told her, and grabbed her hand.

"I guess it got me thinking that I wouldn't get married, now that I am a soul reaper. Nor will I have a family. It hit me pretty hard today while I was waiting for you. This was suppose to be something fun and enjoyable." tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

Hitsugaya placed a gentle hand on her cheek and swept the tears from her eyes. She looked at him as the tears began to flow.

"**We** have plenty of time for such things." he assured her while he wiped more tears from her face.

Slowly, he wrapped his strong arms around her, and pulled her tightly to his chest, they stood silently together until the tears ebbed. After they subsided he released her and looked deep into her eyes to reassure the truth of his words. The couple almost disappeared into the snow with the only sign of them being the dark brown of her hair, the black sleeves of his uniform under his haori, and the piercing green of his eyes. The world around her was suddenly peaceful and she understood that it would be fine. He was sincere in his statement; they did have time for a family. These thoughts raised her spirits immediately.

With a playful smile she kissed him on the nose, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to a blanket that was laying on the snow covered grass. There waited a basket of food, and a second large blanket. Toshiro was glad to see his love happy again, and was quit pleased with himself for being the one to raise her spirits. Yuri stopped the snow fall so they could eat. All the snow melted away quickly and the grove warmed quickly to the summer weather that now encroached on their special place.

After resting and conversing for a while after their meal; Yuri stood and began to loosen her satin obi. She wanted to take a swim. Toshiro stood with her and smoothed his hands over her hips. Stopping her progress with her obi. Quickly he moved to the task of removing the wide piece of satin from her waist. When the white satin was laying in a pool on the ground his hands moved to the opening in her kimono. His nimble fingers fluttered against the soft silky skin underneath. A shudder ran down Yuri's spine just like every time he touched her.

Now, bringing her senses to some semblance of normalcy, she put her hands on Toshiro's shoulders and clutched his captains haori. Pulling it off his shoulders she let it slip down his arms and freely fall to the ground. She then pulled his zanpakutou from his belt and carefully laid it down next to the blanket. She loosened his belt as he returned his hands to the inside of her kimono. The soft caresses of his hands slid down her sides to her hips; then wrapped around her lower back just cresting the top of her buttocks. When his belt came loose she slipped the top of his kimono off his shoulders; while being careful to just use her fingers to push the fabric away from his skin, so that she could use the palms of her hands to touch and stroke his skin. Being sure to examine each taunt muscle and admire the strength behind each one of them.

His physical features were magnificent and gorgeous. As she ran her palms against his shoulders and down his back she took note of how firm and toned his body was. Every muscle rippled under her fingers, flexing and tensing under her touch. The way his body reacted to her touch was invigorating. The muscles in his chest flexed tightly when she brushed her palms across them. Considering that Toshiro was not a large man he was incredibly fit and a perfect form of manhood. The flawlessness of his masculine form aroused her and peeked every one of her senses. When she leaned in closer to him she took in a breath of his natural scent. The fresh earthy scent mixed with a soft sweet smell that was distinctly Toshiro. When ever she smelled him near her the raw natural scent he exuded raised her desire level; making it hard when they where near to each other, but unable to touch.

Before long the couple found themselves on the blanket wrapped in each others embrace. The two lovers gave and received in their joined euphoric copulation. Fingers twined, hands groped and caressed, while they joined together again and again. This time their intercourse was more passionate and emotional then it had been in the past. They truly felt as one and in a mutual state of mind when making love. The soft moans and heavy breathing was steady and rhythmic as they proceeded for several hours without exhaustion. When passions and physical ability finally ebbed they fell silent and still in each others arms. They lay snuggly together still holding tight to one another. Yuri looked up to the sky while steadying her breaths.

"Let's take a swim." she said.

"Yeah," he answered.

The two wadded into the pool together. The snow from earlier had cooled it slightly. This felt good to the two of them as they slowly paddled around together. They didn't talk to each other for a while; simply pushing through the water and staying close. Finally, Toshiro broke the silence.

"I have an assignment in the living world in three weeks." he stated solemnly.

"Really, how long will you be gone?" she asked him calmly.

"Well," he started and lowered into the water a bit more, "I would like you to come." he finished, looking sheepishly at her.

"I think it would be a good experience for you." he added.

"Well, if you think it would do me good. I can't argue with my captain." she grinned.

"What is it all about anyway?" she asked him before blowing some bubbles in the water.

"Just some simple reconnaissance. The higher ups want my team to check on things in Karakura town."

"Kay." was all she said.

He swam in close to her and embraced her face with both hands. He moved in and kissed her gently. When he pulled back his eyes were molten with emotions and passions.

"I love you, Yuri. I want us to be together." and he kissed her again.

A/N This chapter was a bit hard to edit for some weird reason. If you notice anything please let me know.

Also, I know the direction of the story now so hopefully I will get it finished in a good time frame. Thank you to everyone for the support.


	9. Into the Human World

_A/N This next chapter gets into the action of this story and into some painful things for the couple to deal with. Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

9 Into the Human World

Three weeks past by quickly for everyone. Before long the team was assembled at the gate. The team consisted of five people other then herself. Of course, there was Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto. The others, she was familiar with them by reputation. One was a tall man with flaming red hair and tattoos from squad six. The other two very different from one another. The one man was bald with some red painted around his eyes. and the other was a man of similar height with cropped black hair and some long colored 'lashes' on one eye. Both of the men were from squad eleven. Yuri walked up to the group and gave a bow of respect to them all.

"I'm glad to be able to join you all today." she said respectfully. She stood straight and looked to Renji first.

"You are Lieutenant Abarai from squad six, correct?" she bowed to him.

"Yeah, Renji is fine though." he smiled. She turned to the other two men in turn.

"You are third seat Madarama, and fifth seat Ayasegawa; both from the eleventh squad. It is pleasure to meet you both." and she bowed respectively to both of them.

"Yeah, hi" was all the response she got from Ikkaku.

"A pleasure to meet you my dear." was Yumichika's reply, in stark contrast to his friends.

Yumichika took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Yuri looked shocked and blushed deeply at his gesture.

"This is Yuri Kumari, my new fifth seat." Hitsugaya announced to the team. "She will be coming for some extra training."

The team turned their attention to the gate, and moved in closer together with Yuri cradled snuggly in the center of the pack. She thought it was odd that she was herded to the center in a protective manner such as this. Instead of over analyzing the situation she just snickered and went with it. The trip through the senkaimon was quicker then she expected. They arrived next to a small shop with a van parked along side it, with a large dirt lot in front. After looking farther at the shop it was not exactly in a place where it would be easily found. This was unusual to say the least. The entire team walked up to the shop doors and entered the store without so much as blinking an eye. She followed her captains lead and trailed the group. Once inside they were immediately met by a man with a dark green outfit, wooden shoes, and a green and white striped hat. He stood quiet with a smile and steadily fanned himself.

"Urahara, we need a gigai for our new team member." the Captain stated simply to the man.

"Really! A new team member, hah." the strange man replied as he pushed pasted the others to get to her.

"Well, aren't you a cute little thing." he grinned and turned his head to Hitsugaya, "I see why you like her."

Yuri flushed crimson in her cheeks, while Toshiro completely ignored the insufferable man.

"I can have it ready quickly if you don't mind waiting a few." he turned away from the red faced girl and walked to the back of the shop before any answer was given.

The two lieutenants sat down along with the two squad eleven members. Captain Hitsugaya stood firmly in place where he was. Yuri was unsure what to do, and ended up sitting down close to Rangiku.

Renji turned to look at the girl closely. She noticed immediately and blushed pink at the tall man examining her. His studying expression turned to a twisted grin, and he leaned onto one hand closing the distance between them.

"Kisuke was right. You are a cute little thing." he said with a grin.

"You better keep your distance, Renji." Rangiku laughingly warned, and flashed a look at Toshiro.

"Really," he said when he noticed Hitsugaya shift slightly. "and why is that, Rangiku?"

This change in conversation caught Ikkaku and Yumichika's attention, and they joined in.

"Yeah, Rangiku. Why should we keep our distance?" the two chimed together.

"Well," the blond woman caught the glare from her captain, "She. Is."

"Our team mate." she blurted out.

"I think that since she is our new teammate. I think that we should be sure to get very close with her so that we are very intimate with her nature and personality. Don't you think?" Renji said seductively to the dark haired girl next to him.

"That will not be necessary." the Captain interrupted. "She will be with us on rare occasions."

Renji's grin curled to an evil looking smile. He now understood completely as did the rest of the men. Rangiku hid her face from her captain to avoid the stinging glare that she knew was on his face.

"Well, Captain Hitsugaya. How is your new fifth seat working out anyway? If you don't think she is good enough; I'm sure that Captain Kuchiki would find her useful." Renji goaded.

"That will not happen. She is doing just fine with us." the young captain was starting to get annoyed.

As if with perfect timing. Kisuke Urahara returned from the back room with a 'body' slung over his shoulder. He looked around at the tension in the room and the two men that it flared from.

"Well, I guess I missed the juicy stuff." he laughed and plunked the gigai down on the ground. "Here you go then.....I didn't get your name." he stretched his hand toward Yuri.

"I'm Yuri Kumari, sir." she said softly and took his hand.

"Well, this is your first time in a gigai then, correct." he kissed her hand and grinned up at her.

"They are quite simple to operate once you get use to them." he assured her.

Urahara gave her a brief lesson in the operations of her 'human body' while the others yawned and stood bored. Toshiro continued his glared looks at Renji until he, Ikkaku and Yumichika decided to wait outside.

The three men laughed about the captains reaction and the obviousness of his liking Yuri. Rangiku joined them shortly and added to the conversation slightly, with things like 'you didn't hear this from me' kind of comments. By the time the whole team was reassembled, the members outside were all under a rather sure impression that the captain and his fifth seat had a thing going on.

Captain Hitsugaya and Yuri came from the shop in their gigai and he gave orders for the others to get in their respective gigai as well.

Yuri found the clothes in the human world interesting. The clothes that Urahara gave her were not flattering if you asked Rangiku. The lieutenant had drug Yuri to some clothing stores on their way to meet up with this substitute shinigami named Ichigo. The men stayed behind and decided to wait at a food stand near the stores. Rangiku had Yuri trying on all kinds of different things. Most of which were very revealing, and made her uncomfortable. After a while they compromised on a style for the little dark haired girl.

Then Rangiku led Yuri to the most unusual shop she had ever seen. There were different little pieces of clothing in satin and lace. They were so tiny Yuri wasn't even sure what it would cover. Quickly, Rangiku explained what a bra and underwear were and what they were for in the human world. This was slightly embarrassing to Yuri, but she went along since Rangiku seemed to be having the time of her life. A lacy little number was now thrust in her faced and she gasp at not expecting it. A flush of red came to her cheeks when she saw how little there was of the lace garments.

"This will drive him wild." the blond said with a grin wider then she had ever seen.

"I don't know who you mean." Yuri insisted.

"Yeah, that's what the captain says too. It's getting kind of old if you ask me." she pouted at the girl, "I wish you too would let it go. We aren't that stupid." she smiled now.

"I think it's good though. I've never seen the captain this happy before. You must be something special to him. I'm happy for both of you." she shoved the lacy thing at her again. "Now go try that on."

When the woman returned all the men looked up in unison and gasped. Yuri was in new clothing. She wore a soft lavender sundress with a wide satin ribbon around her waist, and some small neutral colored sandals. The dress hugged her shape and accented her shape in the most flattering ways possible and the neckline cut down in a V-shape to show off her ample cleavage. She had let her hair down so her long locks flowed around her waist with soft waves of loose curls twisted and wrapped around her. Seeing a frame that was so delicate and petite; it was amazing to believe that she had the fighting skill that she did. Toshiro especially enjoyed the clothing change. The rest of the team was awed at how beautiful the little framed women really was. The traditional shinigami robes really did nothing for her. Yuri had taken note of Hitsugaya's clothing change back at the shop. He was in a pair of simple denim pants with a black collared shirt. She was sure that Rangiku called it a polo shirt. Although his attire was simple the shirt and pants snugged to his body closely, and made his strong build more apparent then would otherwise be noticeable. She flushed pink and lowered her gaze.

They all moved on to the substitute soul reapers house together. Once they arrived, his family invited them all in to visit. They all joined Ichigo in his small bedroom. After a brief conversation and run down as to their mission here, they got up to leave.

"Would Orihime mind if we stay with her again." Rangiku chimed boisterously.

"Like I would know. You would have to ask her?" the orange haired substitute soul reaper said in an unconcerned manner.

"Well, that's fine. She wont turn us down." the blond woman grinned.

"You all go to where ever it is that you go when we are here." the captain told the rest of the team.

Everyone dispersed to there respective places for the night. Rangiku and Toshiro, with Yuri in tow, left for Orihime's apartment. When they arrived and knocked on the door a young girl answered with a shocked expression. At once Rangiku flung herself on the auburn haired girl. After some squealing from the Lieutenant and some quiet words from the girl she let everyone in.

They all sat around the girls small table with tea while Toshiro explained what they were doing and properly introducing his new fifth seat to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Orihime said with her usual sincerity.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay with you." Yuri replied.

Turning to the captain at the table Orihime continued. "I am sorry but I am leaving town tomorrow. I am going to visit some of my relatives, but you are more then welcome to stay here while I am gone."

"OH, you are such a darling." Rangiku squealed with a crushing hug to the girl. Orihime just smiled while gasping for air under the strong grip of the blond woman.

After a little more conversation everyone went to bed for the night. Toshiro watched Yuri as she nervously went through her bags of new clothes. With a little smirk he moved over next to her.

"What is making you so nervous?" he whispered in her ear. She jumped suddenly realizing that he was sitting so close.

"Nothing." she lied with a shaky voice.

Toshiro merely nodded and gave a look of 'Yeah right.' to her.

"O'kay. The truth is that when Rangiku and I went shopping she took me to a 'lingerie' store. I, well she, got a few things that are.....interesting. If you know what I mean." she was blushing so deeply now that she was completely red in the face.

"Actually, No. I don't know. I don't know what a lingerie store is." he said firmly, knowing full well exactly what it was.

"Well, it is a place were you buy woman's things." she said.

"What kind of things?" he pushed, "Like dresses or what?"

"No, not dresses" she blushed deeper, and thought hard about how to say it "You buy underclothes there."

"Really." he stated simply, as he couldn't hold his smile anymore.

"Oh, Toshiro." she yelled and smacked him with a couch pillow. He began to laugh and fell back into the couch. Once he regained himself he asked,

"So, what did Rangiku get you anyway." he fingered the bag at her feet with a wicked grin, "I bet it's something revealing."

"Well.....yeah. It is." Yuri's blush returned in a shot. She reached into the bag and removed two small articles of clothing.

"Wow, really." he said, eyes widening. Yuri smiled back and gave him a flirtatious wink.

"So, do you want to try it on for me." he grinned widely with an argent look in his eyes.

"Rangiku and Orihime are gone right now, getting some food and stuff for while she is gone." Toshiro leaned and gently kissed her neck.

With that Yuri was gone in a shot to the bathroom in the spare room. It had been about a week since they had been alone together and both were looking forward to this. Once in the bathroom, she giggled to herself. She had actually asked Rangiku to take Orihime out so she could have some time with Toshiro. The Lieutenant was more then obliging since she loved the two of them together. Rangiku had promised to explain things to their host, and that the girl would understand, assuring that she would give them two hours. With a large smile the dark haired girl slipped into the small black ensemble. The black lacy bra and panty set was simple but to her liking. Rangiku had insisted on including a garter belt and stockings to go with it. Analyzing her figure in the tall mirror behind the door she was satisfied with the selection. With a wicked grin she opened the door and stood in the door frame.

Toshiro sat on the bed in the spare room of the apartment with only his pants on, waiting. When the attached bathroom door slid open he turned his gaze toward the door. His mouth opened slightly when he saw her. The black lace wasn't the only thing about her. She had released her hair and it flowed in soft loose curls around her waist. The garter and stocking were interesting to him, but beyond that the way the whole thing accented her curves was amazing. She was so beautiful. Looking at Toshiro looking over her was beginning to make her nervous. He had never looked at her like this before. She crossed one arm across her chest, grabbing hold of the opposite arm and lowered her gaze to the floor. Before she knew what was happening her hand was grabbed firmly and she was swung around, landing firmly on the bed.

Toshiro had whipped her around and was pushing against the edge of the bed frame staring down at her. She blushed at him when she saw the deep passionate look in his eyes. The emerald orbs became molten and looked like they were swirling. Yuri leaned back on her palms to see his face better, since he was so close to her. She then slid herself further back onto the bed. Toshiro advanced as she retreated. He moved an arm to either side of her, along with each knee, as he stalked toward her as she moved away. The look in his eyes was now more carnal then she had ever seen it. It was quite obvious that he was aroused and captivated with her. She grinned at this, because seeing him so lustful titillated her senses.

Now leaning on her elbows he was very close to her while closely inspecting her body and it's simple clothing; she nuzzled her face into the hollow between his neck and collarbone. With a deep breath in she was taken in by the overwhelming strength of his scent. It was like a drug to her; getting high and lightheaded every time she breathed him in. It seemed like part of him became one with her when ever she took in his aroma. After removing herself from his neck he met her lips with his and a deep, penetrating kiss. She leaned all the way back and strung her arms around his back to pull him closer to her. Suddenly, he released his lips from her and sat back. Yuri tried to sit up, thinking that something was wrong. But he gently pushed her back down by her collarbone. Then, slowly, he moved his splayed fingers up around her neck and then back down to her collarbone. Then moving between her breasts, his fingers closing together to move between them, and splaying opening again to move across her small stomach. Passing her bellybutton to the edge of the lace panties. He slid the tip of his finger into the top of the black lace and ran his finger back and forth a couple of time before giving a real tug. Yuri couldn't help but grin at this. It took little effort for him to remove the garter, and he leaned down to plant soft tender kisses on her abdomen. Again playing at the edges of the soft black lace. Without even removing his lips from her stomach he moved his hands up her sides fingers spread to touch as much of her flesh as he could.

The kisses progressed up her body until he reached her breasts. Kissing his way over the lace to the crown of flesh at the top. Once again his fingers edging into the lace and teasing the flesh beneath the cloth. Without her realizing, he had moved a hand to behind her and nimbly released the clasp that restrained his desired target. Her breast almost popped out when the clasp released. A gasp escaped her lips at the surprise. Looking up to her face, that wicked smile of his had returned. Using a single hand he pulled the bit of black lace from her completely; carelessly tossing it aside. Without any hesitation he attacked her breasts with fervor. Kissing and suckling each one and taking care to draw in her nipple with a warm tongue. This attention was stirring the energy in her again. The feeling began to grow steadily as he continued.

After he felt that he had given her breasts their due attention, he kissed down her stomach again until he reached the last barrier between them. Once again he slid his finger into the top edge of the lace and slid it along the rim of the fabric. Once his hand was back at her hip he gave a good jerk down and actually ripped the fabric from her body completely, causing her to gasp loudly. She began to sit up to look what he had done, but he quickly pinned her wrists above her head while crashing his weight onto her. She smiled with delight at the licentious action. Not being able to hold back his desire anymore, he stood up to move their last remaining obstacle, and immediately returned to holding her wrists above her head. He then attacked her neck with his teeth as he bit and sucked with vigor. Moving both her wrists into one hand he moved the other to a more promising position between her legs. Finding the spot quickly he played gently and teasingly with the woman. Continuing his exploits until the woman beneath him was writhing with anticipation. Taking both her wrists again he leaned against her fully, finding the spot that his erection sought, he thrust into her roughly. She gasped at the forcefulness of his advance, and enjoyed it all at the same time. Toshiro found a smooth rhythm as she rocked her hips into him and the two worked together toward their common goal of total ecstasy.

Releasing her wrists he sat up and hooked her left leg in the crook of his right arm, providing for deeper penetration. This sudden change in position increased the volume of her moans, that were now mingled with slight screams. A few minutes after changing position in this slight way he could feel her tightening around him and knew that he was close to achieving his goal. All at once she gripped his arms, digging her nails in and arching her back; she let out with the scream that signaled her orgasm. He continued his thrusts softly as her climax subsided. This kept him hard while she had a moment to recover. When her body signaled that she was ready he continued with more intensity. He knew that her second would be easier to achieve since she was already so stimulated. Since her release he was even closer to his own liberation. Seeing her glossy with sweat and flush with passion made it hard to hold back. As his release neared and he grew harder it only stimulated her further, bringing her to her next orgasm. Toshiro had leaned down on her as he continued to pursue his own needs. Yuri had looped her arms under his arms and was holding tightly to his back. When the fateful moment occurred for them simultaneously she dug into his back with her nails, and scratched deeply until the waves of pleasure had subsided enough to release her death grip. The two lovers lay still for a while as they both caught their breath. When their vision was restored along with their senses. They rolled, Toshiro to his back and Yuri to her side to face him.

As was usual they lay together drawing on each others skin as they held each other tightly. Toshiro decided to pull a blanket up over the two of them, to relax for a while. Before anything could be done, or anyone move the two fell into a deep sleep holding each other tightly.


	10. Caught by Surprise

10 Caught by Surprise

It had been a couple of days now since Orihime had left on her trip. She gave instructions to Yuri about caring for the apartment since she felt that Yuri would be more responsible then either of the other two shinigami that stayed with her. Yuri took care to listen carefully and was confident in her tasks. This type of thing was a piece of cake for her. She had cared for her family home for years before leaving for the soul reaper academy. Subsequently, she had taken to preparing all the meals and had provided for the whole team very well. Each one was very impressed with her many talents and skills, but none more so then her lover. Toshiro was beaming with pride at his fifth seats abilities and the fact that she was his.

Truthfully, he had never felt more at peace and contented then he did right now. It was like having a family of his own. Over the past day or so he had spent some of his free time meditating on the thoughts of actually having his own family. It was something that he had never given any thought to before now. The way he saw it, there wasn't any cause to consider such a thing up until...her. She was the reason for these new meditations of his. Since Toshiro had never been slow on the up take, it did not take him long to understand his feelings, or the magnitude of them. Would she be willing?, was the real question here. He knew how much she loved to be a soul reaper, but also knew how she longed for her own family as well. The problem lay in her position. Once you were a soul reaper there was no getting out of it. You don't just stop being a soul reaper after all. It was viewed that once the abilities of a shinigami are gained you are required to stay in your position, because you are deemed too dangerous to have those powers and not be a soul reaper.

After some considerable thought on the subject, Toshiro, resolved to talk with Captain Ukitake once they returned. He would know best about these matters. That was the best course of action he figured.

"Captain. Dinner is ready." a sweet voice came drifting to the roof top were he sat so deep in thought.

The time they had spent together while in the human world was a blessing. Since Orihime was out of town, Rangiku had been sleeping in her bed and Toshiro and Yuri continued to occupy the spare room. Toshiro enjoyed waking in the morning with Yuri next to him, cuddled in close and naked. This was what he was wanting and was going to take in each moment while they had some 'freedom.'

This morning she was cuddled up with her back to him. Her chestnut locks draped over her back and shoulders, hiding them from him. He pulled her hair around her neck and placed it over her shoulder to expose the flesh of her back to him. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her delicate frame while placing soft kisses across her shoulders. Feeling the warm breathy kisses that trailed from one shoulder blade to the other she stirred and started to rouse. A soft moan escaped her lips at the sweet waking that was being given her. When she was aware enough a smile crossed her lips as she took a deep breath. Once he knew she was fully awake he tightened his grip around her and pulled her in as close as he could get her.

"Good morning my love." he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm." was her simple reply of acknowledgement.

"I would like us to spend the day together. What do you say?" he continued in a soft tone.

She turned her head to get a look at him. Her face baring a wide smile and a look of peace and contentment.

"That would be lovely, Toshiro. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Don't know really." his expression turning serious. "Just to be alone with you, other then in our little sanctuary here, is all. We will figure that out later."

She simply smiled at his whimsy and got up out of bed. She moved toward the small window in the room and stretched her limbs. Toshiro looked on as the naked woman bore her back to him. Carefully, and quickly he took in every bit of her unclothed body to lock in his memory forever. When she turned to look at him, he was quick to repeat the process. He had in that instance memorized every thing about her and her body. He would treasure these memories for years to come.

After Yuri had very efficiently fed the whole team, as was now routine, the couple left for their day alone together. They started off into the city together walking hand in hand. This was a new experience for both of them, seeing how neither of them had ever previously had a relationship like this. It was unlike both of them to show affection publicly like this. Must people that knew either of them would say that they were withdrawn and didn't show much emotion at all. Although, things had greatly changed for both of them over the last few months. To the people that knew them well it was a wonderful thing as they saw it.

The happy pair walked through the town, and into some different shops. Looking at different things as they went, and talking of just about everything as well. For a short while Rangiku had followed behind to spy on them. Seeing the two of them so happy satisfied her, and she left them to their time alone. She lithely bounded from roof top to roof top with a wide smile on her face. The couple continued their time together in this same fashion, and finally ended up at the park talking together on a bench. They were smiling and laughing in their conversation.

Without warning an explosion of dirt of lawn went off directly in front of them. Immediately both shinigami had exited their gigai and where drawing their zanpakutou. Toshiro was wondering how a hollow had snuck up on them without his soul pager going off. He knew that this could only mean one thing. It was powerful. They had to be carful, this one was clever. It was able to hide itself from sight. Toshiro and Yuri were high in the air looking around the park for any sign of the hollow that had attacked. Out of the corner of her eye Yuri caught sight of something, like a mirage. She sped down with her katana to attack, and dodged just as the hollow became visible and swung at her. Coming back into the air she stood across from Toshiro, trying to keep a tactical advantage. The hollow had disappeared again and both were scanning for it. Yuri closed her eyes to focus her reiatsu in an attempt to find it's hiding place. She caught it and flew in low to cut it center mass.

Just as she came in for the blow a pain stitched her hard and low in her hip. The pain was so unexpected and intense that she grabbed for her hip, as the pain radiated to her abdomen. Suddenly, a pain came crashing through her whole body as she was thrown sideways. The hollow had taken the opportunity and thrown her from her attack and into a nearby building. Yuri collided with the concrete and metal with a force of a locomotive. The building began to crumble around her and she jumped from the cascading structure. Toshiro was angered at the attack and seeing his love crash through the building hurt more. He was able to locate the hollow from his attack and engaged in battle with it. Before the hollow was able to disappear again he struck it with a fatal blow to it shoulder. The hollow roared in pain and frustration, then disappeared. The young captain went to the side of his partner and stood over her as she sat bent on the ground in pain.

The white haired man scanned again for his foe. Peaking all his senses and raising his reiatsu for a better field of 'vision.' He scrutinized his surrounding carefully, and watched for the time and place. Finally, with some patience he found it. The hollow let his guard drop just long enough for the captain to hone in on its location. Without hesitation he bolted forward into his attack. Hyourinmaru was drawn and poised for destruction. Toshiro's passion took over, and he thrust the sword deep into the hollow. Blood flew high into the air as the strike of the sword hit hard into the side of the creature. It quickly swung it's large hand and arm around to capture the small captain. Finally, the hollow gave up hiding itself. It was a large hollow with oversized arms and hands. It had the lower body of an ox and it's mask sported two large horns. It was surprising nimble for it's great size.

The masked creature managed to catch Toshiro in it's massive hand and slammed him hard into the ground. Blood flew from his mouth upon impact. The beast continued to push down on the body under his palm. Toshiro yelled out in frustration and mild pain. His true pain not really registering as his anger blocked most of it from his comprehension. Quick in thought the small man under the hand pulled out his pinned sword and stabbed at the flesh between the thumb and index finger of the monster. Pulling back it's hand and howling in pain the hollow took a step back clutching at it's hand. Now enraged at the little man it charge blindly at him. Toshiro took his stance and flash stepped into the side of the charging beast taking it's left arm off clean, below the shoulder. Blood spewed from the stump that remained as the creature instinctively grabbed for the wound. Howling in pain and anger, the beast charged again; blood trailing it's path of rampage at the white hair captain before him. By this time Toshiro knew he had the upper hand and returned to his stoic countenance. Placing the long katana diagonally across his body he pushed off the ground again and thrust himself into battle again. With another quick flash step he changed his direction to the opposite side of the charging beast and took the other arm in the same fashion. Blood poured from both wounds in great volume. The ground beneath the monster was saturated with it's blood and the hollow began to pant from it's exertions. Blinded by rage the hollow made one last stitch effort to overcome the man that had removed it's arms. As quickly and gracefully as before the captain promptly decapitated the hollow stopping it immediately. After a brief moment of it standing still and headless, it finally gave in and fell before the feet of the young captain that had defeated it. The blood flew up and splattered the white haori that Toshiro wore, along with spattering across his face. He remained expressionless and did not bother to look down at the body before him.

As he finished off the hollow the rest of the team arrived. Toshiro flicked his katana to fling the blood from it before returning it to it's sheath. Rangiku reached him first; her eyes wide.

"What happened captain?" she panted. "We just detected the hollow a few moments ago."

"It was hiding itself." he said solemnly. "It masked it's reiatsu and masked itself from sight. We didn't know it was there until it was right on top of us."

Suddenly he realized that Yuri never rejoined the fight. He turned to the crumbling building behind him and saw her crumpled on the ground. The team ran to her side. She lay on her side twitching and holding her stomach. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Toshiro put a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Yuri, are you alright?"

"I don't know Toshiro. It feels like something inside me burst." she panted with pain in her voice.

"We have to get you back now." he became worried beyond compare, but kept his composer.

"Rangiku, notify soul society immediately. They need to prepare for the gate to open now." he barked at the frantic woman, as he reach down and scooped up the pained girl off the ground.

The team converged as the gate was opened. Toshiro walked through first carrying the dark haired woman of the group. Captain Unohana was waiting on the other side with a team. She came as soon as she was informed of the injured member. They took the girl and placed her on the stretcher and whisked her away. Toshiro stared after her with a pained look in his eye. The division four captain turned to him when she saw the look, knowing full well what it meant.

"Captain Hitsugaya. You should come with me so that we can tend to your wounds as well." she said in her usual soft tone of voice.

"I'm fine captain. Thank you for your concern. Just take care of Kumari." he tried to hide his regard for his team member, but could not fool the older captain of squad four.

"Captain Hitsugaya. I insist that you accompany me." was her final word on the matter. She turned without waiting for an argument, and luckily Toshiro followed without any more complaint.

Squad four was quick to heal Hitsugaya's wounds and left him be. Although the next few hours of waiting to hear about Yuri were agonizing for him. After the first hour he took to resting his head in his hands. Rangiku had come in to see him and asked if he knew anything about Yuri yet. He merely shook his head, but did not lift his head or speak. The blond woman left again with her heart breaking for her captain and the young girl that had been their fifth seat for only a few months. Once outside she was met by the other members of their team and was unable to report anything to them. The group left with head down and worried about the young girl.

The time was excruciating for Toshiro as he waited in the squad four hospital wing. Finally, Captain Unohana entered the room and Hitsugaya lifted his head to her. The female captain's face was solemn and concerned. This did not encourage Toshiro any as to the state of his love. The dark haired captain sat on the edge of the bed next to the young captain and didn't speak for several agonizing seconds. After a moment she turned to him and spoke softly.

"Captain Hitsugaya." she started "Toshiro" he was startled at her sudden informality.

"I have to ask you a question." she continued "Do you know if Kumari was seeing anyone?"

This question startled him. What did this have to do with her injuries from the battle.

"Why?" his voice was now shaky and he could not control it. "What is wrong with her?"

With a deep breath Captain Unohana closed her eyes for a moment knowing that the next statement would crush the young man next to her.

"She was pregnant, Toshiro." she finally forced the words out. His eyes went wide and horror took his face.

"Was." he stammered.

"Yes. Unfortunately, the stress of battle and the severity of her injuries caused her body to expel the child. We figured that she was only about four or five weeks along."

Toshiro was shocked and horrified at the same time. She was pregnant with a child......his child. She didn't know or didn't tell him. Why?

"Captain Hitsugaya, if you know who the father is I would inform him and ask him to come and be with her." she stood up to leave the room.

"Captain. Is she awake?" he spat out.

"Yes, she is drowsing though, from the medications."

"Does she know?.....About the baby?" he was shaking now.

"Yes, she does and that is why someone should be with her." she said quietly, then turned, and left the room.

Toshiro sat alone again. Lost in his thoughts for a short time before getting to his feet and exiting the room. When he got outside of the room Captain Unohana was waiting quietly in the hall. Upon seeing him she turned and lead him down the hall to were Yuri was being kept without saying a single word. He was surprised at how she knew. They walked into a darkened room with one lone bed inside. Various medical equipment was placed around the bed and different things were beeping. Captain Unohana stopped in the door way and stretched her arm out towards the person laying in the bed. When Toshiro walked toward the bed the other captain quietly exited the room and closed the door for privacy.

The remaining captain slowly walked over to the bed, finding a chair conveniently placed by it's side. He looked down at the woman in the bed with so much regret in his eyes. She was sleeping now, but still held a look of anguish on her sweet face. He sat down in the chair without removing his gaze from his lover. Without warning he began to cry. Something that he had not done in a very long time. His heart was aching, and crying was the only thing that he could do at this point.

After he got the crying out, he looked up again at her sleeping body. He reached up and took her dainty hand and held it tightly. Her face winced a bit from the squeeze on her hand. He was tortured by what the coming conversation would bring. He reached up gently and brushed a strand of hair from her face, and caressed her cheek softly. Moving the chair closer to the head of the bed he laid his head on the bed next to her shoulder. He closed his eyes and thought about the times that they had spent together.

She began to move around a bit after about an hour. Toshiro immediately lifted his head to look into her face. Her eyes started to move under their lids, and she squeezed his hand. Squeezing back, she began to open her eyes by blinking a few times. Once her eyes were open and she was fully awake she turned her head to look at who was holding her hand. Hoping that it was Toshiro, she turned her head slowly. When she met with his eyes, she looked serious, and began to cry. He moved in and wrapped his other arm around her head and cried with her. Once she was mostly finished with her cry he sat back and stroked her face to sooth her.

"Did Captain Unohana tell you?" she choked out between sobs.

"Yes, she did." he said in as soothing a voice as he could muster. Her eyes welled with tears again, and he began stroking her face again, while softly shushing her.

A/N: I hope that at least someone cried during this chapter. Sorry for the heart breaker. More to come. Please remember to review. It fuels me ;)


	11. Recovery is Painful

A/N: I am sorry to everyone that has been reading this story. I had major writers block for this chapter. It will bridge the first part of the story to the ending, and was not going well for me. Aside from that it seemed that my Inuyasha muse had beaten or killed my Bleach muse at the time. I hope you will all stay with me to the end of this, and thanks again for reading and reviewing my work.

11 Recovery is painful

After a short stay in the hospital Yuri was returned to her duties. The squad was ready to welcome her back. Everyone stood in order at her return and gave her a respectful bow of acknowledgement. With a heavy heart she smiled tentatively and bowed in return to her fellow squad members. Lieutenant Matsumoto dismissed the squad members to their duties and help Yuri to her room while the captain retired to his office. Once she was in her room, Yuri sat silently in the center of the room looking around blankly. Without warning the young girl broke into great sobs of tears and fell to the floor. Rangiku immediately came to her side and tried to console her. After some hard crying the girl finally wiped her tears, thanked the lieutenant, and asked to be left alone to sleep. Rangiku left the woman as she requested and made her way to the captains office. Upon entering the office she noted the captain was sitting in his chair with his back to the door, and looking out the window behind his desk.

"Captain Hitsugaya, can I talk to you?" She asked softly.

"What is it Rangiku?" His tone was stern and agitated.

"It's about Yuri, sir." The captain turned in his chair and looked at the blond woman across from him. "She is not doing well."

"Does she need to return to the hospital?" He asked with slight urgency in his voice.

"No, sir. She is not doing well emotionally." She clarified for him.

"What should be done?" He tried to retain his professional demeanor.

"She needs you to be with her, sir." Her words were firm, and he looked at her in shock at her bluntness. "Nothing would be said about it sir."

"What do you mean?" He turned his chair away from her to look out the window again.

"Don't be so dense, Toshiro. We all know what is going on here. I have known for a while. We are not that stupid." She placed her hands on her hips in frustration.

"What are you saying, Rangiku?"

"I'm saying that no one would think less of you for being with her while she is recovering. As a woman I would encourage you to go to her. Her emotional state is very fragile right now. You should not leave her alone." The woman moved to stand in his line of sight, so he could not avoid her.

"Rangiku." He started while looking down at his hands. "Thank you."

"I am merely doing my duty sir." She smiled contently with her efforts.

Toshiro spent most evenings with Yuri for the first month after the battle in the human world had turned their world on end. After a few weeks Yuri was relatively normal again, her spirits were lifting and the past was almost behind her. The lose was a harder thing to bare then either of the pair had anticipated, but had made their way through it together. Once the squad was back on regular duty Toshiro had made his decision. He had remembered were his thoughts had taken him the morning that Yuri was attacked, and was determined to follow through with it. With a couple more weeks passing Toshiro had sent a message on to the one person that he knew would have the answers that he needed.

As the days drug on the young captain was concerned that his message had gone astray. At the end of the week, though, a messenger came to the captain on the training grounds where the squad was working that afternoon. As soon as the carrier had left he opened the note with great anticipation.

_Captain Hitsugaya,_

_ I apologize for not responding sooner to your message. Unfortunately, I have just returned from another stint in the hospital. I would be happy to meet with you, and answer these questions that you have. Please, join me for tea tomorrow afternoon._

_Captain Ukitake _

Satisfied with the letter, Toshiro folded the small paper and slipped it into his sleeve with a smile. He turned back to his squad and looked specifically at his lover with great contentment at a resolution. The day could not have concluded quick enough for the young captain. When night finally came he spent the evening with Yuri with great excitement. Although he had not revealed any of his plans to her, he was satisfied at the audience with the wise captain, nonetheless. He had to be sure of what could be done before discussing any of his plans with his young love. Things had to be confirmed before giving her any kind of hope. Just the thought of it brought his spirits up.

The couple had made their way to the secluded pool that they had spent so much time together. The squad was on leave for the next day and the pair was at liberty to spend some time alone and away from the barracks. Without any hesitation Yuri had striped down and waded into the warm waters first. A pleased smile came over Toshiro's face when she turned and waved for him to follow. It seemed that she had overcome her earlier despair and lose, and was making an emotional recovery at last. Quickly he divested himself of his own clothing and splashed in after her.

The pair slowly swam around the small pool and lightly played with one another. When the sun had gone down and the stars had come out, the couple made their way to the shore again. They lay together on the soft grass, arms wrapped around each other. Toshiro had not pushed any physical intimacy with Yuri since the tragedy that befell them, but it was not a concern.

Suddenly, Yuri sat herself up onto one elbow and looked down at Toshiro; a soft and lustful look in her eyes. He was slightly surprised but very encouraged by this turn of events. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Toshiro wrapped one arm around her back and the other across her shoulders. As he pulled her into the kiss more, she leaned against his bare chest, pressing herself tightly to him. For the briefest moment she kept her arms underneath her, but as her passions grew she snaked her arms around his neck. Before long both their hands were roaming the other in a frantic pursuit to find every inch of their partners body. Yuri threw her leg over Toshiro's hip, and he quickly took hold of her knee pulling her closer to him. In one swift movement Toshiro had rolled her to her back and was kissing down her collarbone, while still holding tight to her knee. His hand slowly traveled down the back of her thigh and caressed over her bottom.

Having not been in this position for such a long time Yuri immediately moaned in pleasure at his soft advances. Her senses had been put into overdrive and everything felt ten times more exquisite then they had before. Yuri's fingers fished their way into the silvery white locks of her lover and his lips slowly trailed down her chest, veering off course momentarily to give some attention to each of her nipples. The young woman moaned and arched into Toshiro's body as he sucked and nipped at each sensitive peak. The soft moans and gentle strokes of her fingers tantalized his senses, making him grow harder. Before long the couple was completely entwined with moans and breathless gasps for air. When he reached his limit of restraint he gentle pushed inside of his wet lover, causing her to moan loader at his sudden push. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he thrust deep inside of her. She moaned with each assault he made on her body and her climax was building quicker. She clung tightly to his shoulders and drove her nails deep into his strong muscles. The pain of her tearing at his shoulders spiked his ecstasy in the moment and quickly thrust him into the start of his climax. His enlargement made each thrust more potent and sensual, which pushed her to her end. With her screaming out her finish, Toshiro followed close behind.

The couple lay next to each other silently for a long time, until Yuri sighed happily. The young captain squeezed his arm tight around his lover and kissed her forehead. They fell asleep where they lay, holding tightly one to the other until the morning sun began to warm them. When they had awoken and dressed, Yuri stood before her lover and stroked his hair softly.

"Thank you, Toshiro." She said with her eyes down.

"For what?" He asked while lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"You stuck by me all this time, and didn't forsake me." Her eyes were full of emotion and he could see she was about to cry.

"Why wouldn't I?" Toshiro asked firmly. "You think that I would have abandoned you."

"You could have. There is no commitment between us. I would not have held it against you." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"That would be dishonorable, and shameful." An edge of anger in his voice. "You mean more to me then anyone. I would not abandon you to despair alone. You are now my responsibility, and not as a member of my squad."

Yuri smiled sweetly at him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She took up one of his hands and pulled him with her as she made to leave.

That afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya made his way to the squad thirteen captain's quarters. He knocked firmly on the door frame and waited for a response. After a brief moment a soft voice called him to enter. When he pushed open the door the captain of squad thirteen sat at a table with a kettle and two cups already laid out.

"Sit down, please." The older captain offered his guest.

"Thank you Captain Ukitake, for seeing me." Toshiro replied while taking the seat opposite his host.

"Don't be so formal, Toshiro. I do not believe this to be a professional call that you have made." He raise a slender brow at Hitsugaya.

"You are right." Toshiro proceeded cautiously. "I am in need of your expertise."

"Really. In what?"

"I have some questions about the Soul Society and their way of doing things." He was vague intensionally.

"You know many of the laws and procedures of Soul Society, what could I be privy to that you do not know yourself?" Jyuushiro poured two cups of tea and pushed one toward the younger man.

"I have questions about..." He paused nervously. "relationships."

The older captain looked up in unrestrained surprise at the young man's odd question. Not one of the others captains would have ever figured that young Hitsugaya would have come asking questions about the opposite sex in such a serious manner, but to truthful he did have an edge on this conversation.

"What exactly do you want to know?" The captain pressed, keeping his appearance of ignorance.

"I am counting on your discretion in this matter." Toshiro said firmly.

"Of course Toshiro. You have my word, that our conversation is strictly between us."

"Thank you." He then relaxed slightly. "What are the regulations about two soul reapers having a non-professional relationship together?"

"You mean a sexual relationship?" Ukitake clarified.

"I am more interested in a committed relationship."

"I see. You are interested in any repercussions of say, a marriage." He clarified again.

"Yes."

"It is frowned upon." Ukitake said frankly, and Toshiro's face fell. "If...you are in the same squad."

"So, what you are saying is that we could not be in the same squad." Toshiro restated.

"It is not looked on favorably, because of any affect that it may have on the squad."

"Like with favoritism, and conflict of interest." HItsugaya nodded his head in understanding. "What about one of them resigning their position in the thirteen court guard squads."

"Not possible." Ukitake frowned. "Once a person has gained the abilities of a shinigami they are forbidden to leave the squads."

"Why is that?"

"Once a soul has gained the powers and abilities of a soul reaper they are deemed too dangerous to return to a 'normal' life. The one's that have tried to leave have been hunted and dealt with sternly." Captain Ukitake took a long drink of his tea, looking down at the table. "This is an odd line of questions, Toshiro. May I ask to what these questions pertain?"

"I would like to take a wife." He said with perfect frankness, and some pride.

"This is surprising indeed." Jyuushiro set down his cup and leaned onto the table. "Do I have the pleasure of knowing this soul reaper that has caught your eye?"

"How do you know that she is a shinigami?" Toshiro sat back slightly.

"I didn't figure you were thinking of resigning as captain." He smiled widely. "So, it goes without saying, that the fair lady must also be a soul reaper. I have to admit it makes more sense. Only a strong woman would catch your eye, Toshiro."

"You are very perceptive. This is why I have come to you." Hitsugaya smiled back. "She is a member of my squad, and it has been kept quiet up to this point."

"Yuri Kumari, right." Toshiro looked at the captain in shock. "Unohana told me."

"How?" He said with his eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry. It was a private conversation. She had told me about your misfortune in the human world." Ukitake leaned back. "Unohana likes to keep me company while I am in her hospital. We talk of different happenings that come and go through her squad. She knew the moment she saw you that day, and thought it best to tell me, knowing that you would be right here someday."

"I see." Toshiro finally took up his cup and sipped at it with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"She also told me that when the time came, to let you know that she would be willing to take Yuri into her squad in order to accommodate the proper procedures. However, I suggest that the transfer be made well in advance to avoid suspicion."

"I understand. Thank you, Captain Ukitake. If you would thank Captain Unohana for me as well." He bowed to his companion. "I will have to talk with Yuri before we proceed."

The two captains finished their tea with a lighter subject. Some random hollow attacks had taken place recently and the hollows responsible have not been eliminated yet. Their whereabouts were a mystery. Squad ten was up for the next patrol and Captain Ukitake asked for a personal report upon their return. A brief talk about candies and treats in the human world and the young captain left happily. The two captains bowed respectfully to one another before parting ways, and the younger returned to his squad.


	12. Patrol

12 Patrol

The following afternoon, Toshiro stood in the squad courtyard with each member lined up for inspection. Yuri stood in her respective position with a stern look on her face. Rangiku eyed the tiny woman carefully for any sign of wavering. Although her physical injuries had healed, her spirit was still fragile. The dark haired woman stood firm in her position, so as not to embarrass her captain. Once inspection was completed the squad was ordered to rest and prepare for patrol duties starting the next morning. Toshiro stood quietly at the head of the squad as the members slowly dispersed. Yuri stood still staring at her captain with a neutral expression. When the squad had mostly filtered out Rangiku looked at her captain and gave a soft nod before leaving as well.

The pair looked at one another silently with calm expressions on their faces. Only after the last person had left the courtyard and they were alone, did Yuri approach her lover. As when she came closer did his features soft to an inviting smile. He stepped off the porch were he stood and came close to her. When the couple stood inches from one another Toshiro gave an affectionate smile and took up Yuri's hand. The two jumped onto the roof and over the barracks wall together. Once again the couple had left the squad without anyone knowing of it. When they were out in the wooded area away from the squad barracks and training grounds did they slow down, and walk hand in hand.

"Yuri, I need to talk to you about something very important." He said seriously.

"What is it Toshiro?" Her voice was soft.

"I would like to reassign you to Captain Unohana's squad." He looked at her seriously when she gave a gasp.

"But, why?" Her voice reflected her hurt.

"It's for us, Yuri." He tried to explain.

"What do you mean it's for us, when you want to separate us?" She said with a pitch of anger in her tone.

"Listen to me, please." He started to say as he stopped and turned her toward him. "I would like us to be together. Permanently."

"What are you saying, Toshiro? I don't understand." Yuri shook her head in confusion.

"Yuri, I would like us to be married." He said staring into her eyes.

"What?" Her voice was only the ghost of a whisper.

"I want us to be married." He said again, softly. "Yuri, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said breathlessly.

Toshiro smiled wide and took her around the waist in a tight embrace, then kissed her passionately. The two rested their forehead to one another, and smiled happily. Yuri couldn't help but let out a little giggle of happiness. After a moment the couple began walking again.

"So, why do you want to transfer me then?" She finally asked.

"You would have to leave the squad in order for us to be married. We have to play this very carefully. Fortunately, a couple of the other captains are willing to help." He explained with a smile on his face.

"But, I like being in squad ten. I don't want to be part of squad four. I'm not the medical type." She said with chagrin.

"Captain Unohana offered to take you into her squad to accommodate our union." He explained.

"I appreciate that, but I'm not sure about it. I feel that I have to get back out there and prove myself." She said while turning her face away from him.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone." He told her, but she appeared unmoved by his reassurances. "If you like we will arrange for another unit."

"I would like that better." She said smiling again. "Oh, and promise me it will be after our patrol. Kay!"

"Very well." He agreed, wondering how she had such an affect on him, and was easily able to sway his decisions.

The pair spent the remainder of their time at their favorite pool together. They made love on the cool grass and played in the cool water, until the sun had set and the stars were shining over head. As the couple lay naked together on the grass, Yuri stared up at the stars above. She stretched out her arm as if to try to touch the celestial bodies overhead. Toshiro watched her, then reached up with his own hand and entwined his fingers in hers.

"Promise me we will always be together." She said softly to him.

"I promise."

The next morning the squad gathered together, and once organized, they headed out to the last known location of the hollow attacks. When they arrive the squad separated into their groups and began inspecting the area. There was clear evidence that the area had been ravaged by hollows. The surrounding earth had been torn apart and large footprints of various types of hollows were scattered about the soft overturned ground. Altogether it was determined that there were about twelve different hollows in the pack. The squad came together and began to make preparations for setting up a camp a short distance away.

The first night and the next day went by without anything happening. So, in the afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya decided to move the camp a little farther north. The area was more heavily wooded and looked relatively untouched. The squad continued it's patrolling routines. Two groups patrolled at a time. One headed in one direction and the other headed in the other direction in a large circle around the camp. They would look for any signs of the pack of hollows, but, unfortunately nothing was found. By the fourth night the squad was beginning to wonder if the hollows were even in the area anymore. They had moved camp twice now, each time moving a little farther north, and still nothing.

On the fourth night, the camp was buzzing with disappointment, and the squad was beginning to let down their guard. Even the Captain had found himself distracted. He sat in his tent thinking of his love and their union. Although he knew it would take some time to set things up properly, he couldn't help but feel some glimmer of excitement. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Although, they were always near each other he couldn't help but think of her while not in his sight. He wondered idly if they could get a house away from the barracks, or how that would work. He would need to talk with Jyuushiro again. Perhaps he would be willing to take Yuri into squad thirteen, since she was not too thrilled with the idea of going to squad four. Maybe, she would be willing to take the squad four position temporarily, and maybe she would find that she liked it. Personally, Toshiro like the idea. She would be away from battle and he would not have to worry about her getting hurt again. The memory of her attack in the human world flashed through his mind suddenly, and he shuttered at the thought of the resulting injuries and their subsequent lose. A pain gripped his heart momentarily, but it turned his mind to the prospect of children. Children was something he had never considered before in his life, but he now found himself considering a family.

A loud group of screams broke his concentration. In an instant the young captain was on his feet and out of his tent. To his surprise a pack of about seven hollow were ripping their way through the camp. One of the hollows that looked remarkably like an oversized gorilla scooped up one of the nearby tents, and the shinigami that stood nearby, and threw it across the campsite. The squad member lay broken on the ground with a line of blood trickling from his mouth. Other squad members ran in panic until the captain appeared in the center of them and began barking orders to form up. The squad began to organize into their groups, and began to take on the hollows individually. The gorilla type hollow fell first with a howl and a thud on the ground. The next hollow that was more like a serpent with arms was the next one to fall. It's great body thrashed around on the ground, and crushed a few of the unsuspecting squad members that stood too close.

Out of nowhere three more hollows came out of the tree line and ambushed the squad. The one closest to the captain was an enormous hollow with large bull horn on the top of his mask. Near the nose was another smaller set of horns. Its body was more humanoid in form with muscular arms and legs. It's feet were hooves, giving it a striking resembles to a minotaur. The bull lowered its head and began a charge through the camp. He plowed over several shinigami, sending them all flying through the air. Most were able to jump clear before being hit. The minotaur hollow turned and set his sights on the young captain, then charged again. Toshiro poised for attack, raising his zanpaktou over his head with both hands gripped firmly about the hilt. Suddenly, a soul reaper flew into the air behind the hollow, their zanpaktou raised straight over their head.

"Sing, Hana Yuki Arashi." They yelled while swiping two fingers across the blade. The katana transformed into the familiar silver and lilac lily that belonged to Yuri.

A mist of snow rained down on the hollow. The thick mist of snow cut into the hollows rock hard skin. It wailed in pain and skidded to a halt, then turned to face it's attacker. The shinigami stood on the ground with her blade resting at an angle across her body. Her face was stern with determination. The minotaur began it's charge toward her. She raised her blade overhead, she sliced the blade through the air as a whisper escaped her lips.

"Hana Shibuki." Were her first words, followed with the command. "Haki Shimasu."

A swirl of snow lilies rocketed from the tip of her sword and flew furiously toward the charging hollow. The lilies began to spin violently and ensnared the bull headed monster, engulfing him in a flurry of white. Yuri slashed the blade again in the opposite direction and the snow dispersed. The large hollow fell to the ground and skidded to a halt at her feet. Blood flowed from every part of his tattered body. One final huff escaped its mouth before it disintegrated. Toshiro looked at her from across the field with a smile. She slashed her sword one final time as if flicking blood from the blade. She smiled back at him. Suddenly, he eyes went wide and she spat blood from her mouth as she tried to speak. A pair of thick fingers were pushed through the front of her body. Toshiro's eyes went wide with shock. Yuri was lifted into the air, a look of agony on her face. It quickly turned to a look of love and regret as she looked at her love. Rising up behind the small woman was a large hollow with half a mask covering the top of his head. The hollow stood on two thick legs as it rose out of the ground behind the dark haired shinigami. A long thick tail whipped out from behind it's large legs. It's body was humanoid in appearance aside from it's tail and overly long thick arms. It's head looked plain enough, except that the lower half of it's mask was missing, and what remained had pieces jutting from the side that looked like fins on a fish and a single stubbing horn at the top. Toshiro knew what he was with one look. A mock Arrancar. One of Aizens abominations. The mock Arrancar tossed the girl to the side, a trail of blood flying through the air behind her. She landed in a heap some distance away. Without a second thought, Toshiro raised his blade and spoke the words that would end this monsters life.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru." The Ice Dragon flew from the tip of the sword and charged at the unsuspecting hollow.

The ice dragon snapped it's jaw down on the large hollow and it instantly disappeared. The whole squad looked on with baited breath as their Captain single handedly destroyed the remaining hollow with his dragons attack. When the hollows were gone the dragon flew up into the air and released an anguished roar before it returned to the blade. Toshiro rushed to the side of his fallen love. Blood stained the ground beside her as she bled freely from the gapping hole in her stomach. Rangiku rushed to his side, and looked on in remorse as he lifted the woman into his arms carefully. The lieutenant turned and ordered squad members to get help. She knew it was no good. They were too far away for help to reach her in time. Even if he were to take her back himself he wouldn't be fast enough, that is if the movement didn't kill her first. The remaining squad members gathered around their captain and dying member. Rangiku began to tear up. Toshiro brushed the stray hairs from Yuri's face, then wiped the blood from her mouth. Her eyes slowly opened, and she blinked a few times. He gave her a weak smile while trying to hold back his anger and sadness. Her hand raised weakly into the air toward his face, but it wavered unsteadily. He grasped her hand quickly and pressed it to his cheek.

"I'm sorry Toshiro." Her voice was faint and hoarse, and Toshiro shook his head. "I really strewed things up."

"No, Yuri. This is my fault." He paused to suck in a raged breath. "I should have been more careful."

"Toshiro, promise me." She sputtered as blood began to pool in her lungs. "Promise, me we will always be together."

"Yes, my love. Always." He closed his eyes just as the tears threatened to fall.

He felt her hand relax, and he opened his eyes. A few tears slipped down his face as her eyes began to fade. Her zanpaktou began to disappear, starting at the tip and fading toward the hilt. When her sword was gone, she began to fade and in one moment she was gone. A cloud of glittering dust raised into the air and was gone. Toshiro looked down at the ground, his hands resting in his lap. A few more silent tears slid down his cheeks, each turning to an ice droplet when it reached his jaw line.

"I will find you again. I promise we will be together again."

A/N: I know you are all mad at me. Please hang in there until the next chapter though.


	13. A Shadow and a Memory

13 A Shadow and a Memory

It had been twenty years since that fateful day when Yuri had died. The war with Aizen and his Arrancar had come and gone, and the traitor was dealt with. Toshiro had preferred it if he had been killed, but that was not his decision. Their friends in the human world had finished school, had grown and most had left Karakura Town. A few familiar faces remained, and some new ones had been born. Toshiro thought about the strange passage of time in the human world verses the Soul Society. In the many years since the war he had barely changed, but the humans he knew from that time were drastically different.

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu; they all moved on and moved away. The familiar faces of a time that seemed so long ago were gone. Only a few remained to remind him of that time. On some occasions he wished to forget the whole thing, and other times, most times, he would never change a thing. His time with his sweet Yuri were irreplaceable.

Ichigo's sisters were grown, and not the young girls that he had interacted with at the time he was happiest. Karin most of all. She was still as much a tomboy as she ever was, but now she had the figure of a grown woman. In some strange way the two young siblings had the most impact on Toshiro. The way they both had that, 'never fail' mentality. Yuzu had grown, married and moved away from the town. Karin on the other hand did not. She finished all her schooling and remained as a teacher in the town. After school and on the weekends she would couch a local soccer team. Many afternoons she would look up to the ridge above the field and find the familiar face of Toshiro watching over her and her team. Most of the time he would be clicking at his soul phone, and did not seem to be paying any attention.

Toshiro and a few of his squad members had been sent to the living world for a route reconnaissance mission. They had been in town for two days already, and nothing note worthy had happened. Toshiro sat in his usual spot overlooking the soccer field. He leaned casually against the railing clicking the buttons on his soul phone. Below him, Karin and her soccer team practiced for their up coming match that weekend. When Toshiro could find no more distraction from his phone, he looked down on the field. A moment later Karin turned to look at him. When she saw him looking down on her, she waved to him with a smile. Toshiro smirked and gave a small wave back.

The captain sat quietly on the cold railing, his mind wandered away from him. He began to think of the brief time that he and Yuri had spent together, and the time they had shared in the human world. It was happy memories, but the pain of his lose caught up with him and he closed his eyes to shut out the hurt. When the aching had subsided he opened his eyes again. The sky was dimming and the air sticky with the heat of summer. How he hated the summer. How he wished he could make the snow fall in summer. The way that she did that day.

Toshiro watched as the sun began to sink low behind the many buildings. The oranges and reds shot over the field, and across the children that played there. Behind him he heard people shuffling back and forth, as they made there way to and from homes and businesses. He paid them no mind as the human's scurried about their business.

"Excuse me." A woman's soft voice came from behind him.

Toshiro paid her no mind. There were several people walking by and suspected she was talking to someone else on the street. Some steps came closer to him and a hand was placed gently on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." The woman's voice repeated.

The captain didn't turn to face her, but sat firm where he was. The woman withdraw her hand. She was dismayed by the young man's odd behavior. Something compelled her to persist in getting his attention. There was something about him, and she had to know what it was. She clutched her hand to her chest, her dark brown hair laying over her chest. She absently grabbed for the loose lock and began to twirl it in her fingers. She would have to try again.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do I know you?" She asked again.

"That's not possible." Toshiro replied.

"I'm sorry, but you seem so familiar to me." She said with a sad tone. "I didn't mean to bother you."

The woman turned away and began to walk away from the man sitting on the railing. She stopped for a minute, and turned to look at him one more time. Something about him was so familiar to her, but she could not put her finger on it. It was unexplainable to her, like déjà vu. When she turned back again, a man bumped into her and broke open her shopping bag. The contents of the bag spilled onto the walkway. An apple rolled away from her grasp, and bumped into the heal of the white haired man. He looked down at the offending fruit, and leaned down to pick it up. The woman sat on the sidewalk dismayed by her clumsiness. She was grabbing at her other groceries when the young man stopped and stood in front of her. She kept her head down, embraced by her mishap.

Toshiro stood in front of the woman that had been attempting to get his attention just moments before. Her head was down as her slender arms reached for the groceries that were scattered in front of her. Her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and nearly hit the ground as she was bent over. Toshiro stretched out the hand holding the apple, offering it to the young woman. She paused for a moment before collecting the broken bag in her arms and standing up again. When she was standing, and the bag situated in her arms, she finally looked up and reached for the apple. When she did the man in front of her jumped. The look of shock clearly written across his face. Toshiro stood stunned at the woman in front of him. That face, those eyes. There was no doubt who she was, but she wouldn't know him. She couldn't know him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked timidly.

"No. I'm sorry. Here is your apple." Toshiro said as calmly as he could.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, while reaching for the bright red fruit. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"It's alright. I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Toshiro." He said warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Toshiro. I'm Yuri." She replied with the same bright smile he had missed for so long.

"Yuri." He savored the name on his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Can I help you with your bag?" _Yuri, my lily. It was his Yuri. How is it possible that he would meet her again; here, and so soon?_

"Thank you, Toshiro." She smiled again while carefully handing him the broken bag.

The two people turned together and started walking down the sidewalk together, quickly entering into a conversation together. The sun was setting in front of them as they walked together. Karin looked up to see Toshiro walking away with the woman she had seen so many times before, and a happy smile came across her lips.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this last chapter out. I have been busy with other projects, but I found it very difficult to write for whatever reason. A big thanks to all of you that have read and/or followed this little piece. I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
